


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by murasaki_gyps



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Thor (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, Lovecraft AU, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship, Sherlock AU, Slice of Life, Teenage Dorks, Teikou Era
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps
Summary: Loro due, però, sembrano aver raggiunto quel minimo equilibrio necessario per cui Michele gli permette di tenergli la mano mentre camminano in pieno sole e Georgij riserva i baci lunghi più di trenta secondi alle pareti domestiche… o almeno a posti in cui il resto del mondo non possa fissarli per tutto il tempo.Raccolta multi-fandom e multi-ship ispirata ai prompt dellaKiss Challenge. Aprire a vostro rischio e pericolo (di fluff e stupidaggini a go-go).#1a: Togami/Fukawa#1b: Togami/Fukawa#2: Michele/Georgij#3a: teen!Viktor/teen!Georgij#3b: Viktor/Yuuri#4: Lance/Shiro/Keith#5: Aomine/Kise#6: Shiro/Lance#7: Otabek/JJ/Georgij#8: Loki/Sigyn





	1. #1a: A Question Of Time (Togami/Fukawa)

**Author's Note:**

> Dato che avevo problemi a scrivere, ho ben pensato di darmi alla [Kiss Challenge](https://perseus-huntress.tumblr.com/post/165359378799/prompt-list) per peggiorare le cose. In ogni caso quello che vi troverete davanti sono oneshot di lunghezza variabile - ma tutte abbastanza piccole per i miei standard - e di fandom differenti. E spesso anche di coppie che non sono fra le mie OTP ma ho trovato comunque interessante raccogliere la sfida e provare a descriverle!
> 
> Le prime due shot sono su prompt di Mana Sputachu (❤️) e sono sulla Togami/Fukawa. Coppia inedita per me, prima di queste shot non li avevo mai presi in considerazione ma devo dire che è stato interessantissimo provare a descriverli! Il periodo è più o meno quello in cui entrambi si trovano a lavorare per la Future Foundation, a cavallo degli eventi di Ultra Despair Girls, a cui però non ho ancora giocato. Buona lettura~
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: 1. Good Morning Kiss**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [PG13] [Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Het, Established Relationship]

Un pallido raggio di sole gli sfiora le nocche, mentre abbassa la maniglia e apre la porta che dalla sua stanza dà sul corridoio. Se fosse uno scrittore, potrebbe setacciare la sua mente alla ricerca delle parole giuste per riportare quell’immagine in un componimento ma Byakuya non è abituato a pensare per allegorie poetiche. È stato cresciuto ad apprezzare la crudele razionalità delle leggi dell’economia e delle gerarchie sociali, che hanno sempre spianato davanti ai suoi occhi strade più dritte e pulite dei budelli palpitanti e intricati di quel fenomeno fin troppo umano che sono le emozioni.

Ci sono molte cose a cui non si è ancora abituato, Byakuya Togami, da quando la Tragedia ha spazzato via ogni punto di riferimento e ribaltato ogni regola: la mancanza del suo domestico personale, per esempio, che lo sveglia di buon mattino, gli fa trovare la colazione pronta e gli ricorda la scaletta che dovrà seguire nelle sue giornate sempre fitte di impegni e doveri.  
Non che non sappia badare a se stesso – riflette, quasi non facendo caso al rumore di cardini che cigolano e di suole di gomma contro l’impiantito di legno che riempie il corridoio. È piuttosto la mancanza di una routine ben incardinata nei binari sicuri che ogni Togami che si rispetti deve percorrere nella sua vita a pesargli.

Non è abituato a tracciare la strada davanti a sé da solo, è sempre stato più bravo a seguire con ferrea logica le regole di un gioco più crudele di qualsiasi legge della giungla.

«Buongiorno, Byakuya-sama».

Byakuya non sa se arrivi prima il sussurro ancora arrochito, dal sonno e dall’emozione, o lo schiocco, caldo e un po’ umido, contro la sua guancia: non è abituato a nutrire sentimenti così forti da offuscare la sua capacità di giudizio e la sua percezione della realtà, al punto da invertire la successione di due eventi tanto ravvicinati.

«Ah, sei tu…!» quasi sobbalza, la mano sollevata a mezz’aria per riflesso condizionato, e volta il capo quel tanto da cogliere prima un paio di lunghe trecce scure dai riflessi violacei e poi due occhi tanto grandi quanto malinconici, incorniciati da una montatura ormai fin troppo familiare come ogni particolare di lei.

Ci sono molte cose – cose normali – a cui, nonostante ogni ferrea disciplina ed educazione d’élite, Byakuya Togami non è ancora abituato: il contatto fisico affettuoso, per esempio, quell’improvviso scambio di calore fatto al solo scopo di farlo sentire amato e accompagnato.

Oppure lo sguardo di completa adorazione che Touko Fukawa gli rivolge ogni volta che lo vede e che non ha niente a che fare con la piaggeria strisciante di chi vorrebbe accattivarselo, solo per racimolare le briciole del suo potere – di un potere che in ogni caso non ha più… e a lei neanche sembra importare.

«Va tutto bene?».

La voce di Touko lo riscuote ancora una volta e questa volta Byakuya la nota, l’incertezza nella sua voce, come se aspettasse di essere richiamata per aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Di inaspettato, sicuramente.

«Sì, certo che sì! Pensavo che…» si ferma Byakuya, incerto se proseguire con un “… volessi dormire, perciò non ti ho disturbato”. Non è abituato, l’ultimo rampollo dei Togami, a manifestare apprensione per un’altra persona, una persona che – in barba a tutti i legami di sangue – sta diventando una sua pari per ragioni che con la rivoluzione generata dalla Tragedia non hanno niente a che fare.

«… comunque, buongiorno anche a te, Touko» conclude alla fine, in un sospiro rassegnato, e si decide a posare la sua mano ancora sospesa in aria sulla sua spalla. La sente rilassarsi subito sotto le sue dita, un sorriso sollevato che le taglia in due il viso, e deve faticare non poco a non ricambiare con eccessivo entusiasmo.

Non è abituato a lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti, Byakuya Togami, men che meno quando si presentano sotto forma di fastidiosi sintomi che ricordano un principio di infarto. Ci sono ancora molte cose a cui non è abituato – cose ridicolmente normali che ha trascurato per troppo tempo, prima di rendersi conto che ne aveva bisogno, anche se sembravano apparentemente inutili.

Di una cosa, però, è abbastanza sicuro: Touko sembra più che disponibile ad aiutarlo ad abituarcisi, un piccolo bacio del buongiorno alla volta.


	2. #1b: Enjoy The Silence (Togami/Fukawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [PG13] [Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Het, Established Relationship, UST]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt: 61. Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp**

Il materasso che cigola piano è come un ago che le perfora i timpani ma le sue mani che le sfiorano le spalle sono come il mare in tempesta, mentre lei è una minuscola barchetta, senza albero né remi, pronta a farsi sballottare verso qualunque riva vorrà portarla.

Sulle sue labbra, poi, potrebbe scrivere pagine degne di un poema epico in ventiquattro libri, invece la penna di Touko Fukawa diventa sterile contro il foglio, quando cerca di mettere in parole quel che prova per il suo ragazzo. Ci sono molte cose a cui non è abituata, cose _normali_ che le suonano maledettamente nuove, a lei che una normalità nella sua vita non l’ha mai avuta: una di queste è fidarsi così tanto di una persona – di un maschio – da lasciarla entrare nella sua stanza e sedere sul suo letto, a pochissimi centimetri dal suo corpo.

«Vorrei… potrei baciarti, Touko?».

Un’altra cosa a cui non è assolutamente abituata è l’imperfezione: dell’amore e di Byakuya Togami. Per quanto riguarda il primo, non assomiglia per niente a quello che ha letto nei libri, quello che ha scritto nei _suoi_ libri, quello che ha sognato per anni, quello che le è stato rifiutato troppe volte. È un amore dai margini irregolari, fatto di incastri che ci vuole un po’ di tempo per imparare a comporre insieme – smussando angoli e ritagliando curve –; un amore fatto di gesti esitanti, di consigli chiesti a chi ha più esperienza – a quanto pare anche negli affari di cuore ci vuole un certo esercizio, prima di trovare la propria strada.

È un amore soprattutto fatto di domande, tante, le sue ma soprattutto quelle del suo ragazzo. A quanto pare persino l’infallibile ultimo rampollo dei Togami ha dei difetti, delle incertezze, soprattutto quando si tratta di amore, materia che ha trascurato un po’ troppo nel corso dei suoi studi d’alta classe. Byakuya Togami _non sa parlare_ , quando l’imbarazzo gli annoda la lingua, ma riesce comunque a mantenere un aplomb, mentre rinuncia a ogni complicato discorso e invece di “ero preoccupato che non tornassi dall’ultima missione”, le chiede un bacio.

Perché ci sono cose a cui Touko deve ancora abituarsi e una di queste è lo stridente contrasto fra tutti i proclami di freddezza e razionalità del suo adorato Byakuya-sama e il goffo, involontario romanticismo con cui finisce per comunicargliele a gesti, certe parole importanti, perché proprio non ce la fa ad affermarle ad alta voce… ma a Touko piace leggere fra le righe e, anche se non è abituata neanche a questo, piace ancora di più trovare conferma alle sue fantasie, scoprire che, sì, Byakuya tiene a lei più di quanto non riesca ad ammettere.

Glielo dice la stretta improvvisamente impaziente sulle sue spalle, le sue labbra che cercano la sua bocca in un incastro imperfetto, mentre vorrebbero dirle che gli è mancata, tanto, e che non importa quanto si fidi delle sue capacità, c’è sempre quell’irrazionale timore di perderla contro cui combattere ogni giorno. Glielo dice il battito del suo cuore, che pulsa più forte sotto le sue dita sottili quando gli sfiora il collo – ma piano, perché Touko ha sempre paura di azzardare troppo ed essere scacciata.

Non è abituata a essere desiderata, sempre divisa a metà fra la paura di essere rifiutata e quella di essere presa in giro – e non che in passato Byakuya non sia stato sgradevole con lei… non è abituata neanche a perdonare, in teoria, ma persino l’altra metà di se stessa, quella metà che sta imparando a tenere sotto ferreo controllo, sembra essersi adattata a quel lento ma inesorabile cambio di registro. Questo non le impedisce di stare sempre un po’ sull’attenti, mentre le sue braccia le avvolgono la vita e il suo respiro le solletica una guancia. Lo avverte appena il calore sulla pelle, troppo concentrata a chiedersi se starà ricambiando il suo bacio nel modo giusto – non è ancora abituata all’idea che nell’amore non ci siano standard da raggiungere, che non debba dimostrare di valere qualcosa, per meritarsi un gesto d’affetto.

Poi è un attimo e la sua concentrazione comincia a traballare, mentre le dita di Byakuya quasi la avvertono la tensione che innerva ogni muscolo che circonda la sua colonna vertebrale. I polpastrelli vagano in modo metodico giù per le scapole e oltre il rilievo sporgente delle costole, sciogliendo lungo la loro discesa ogni nodo di nervosismo e ansia che trovano. E intanto ci sono i baci, di Byakuya, baci meditati che le tolgono il fiato con tanta lentezza, che a volte glielo deve ricordare lui, staccandosi, che deve ricominciare a respirare. A Touko piacerebbe dire che c’è un certo sadismo nella calma esasperante con cui il suo ragazzo si prende tutto il tempo di assaporare le sue labbra senza concederle troppo tutto in una volta ma sta imparando che anche lì, nonostante tutte le sicurezze ostentate, Byakuya è solo preoccupato di stare osando troppo.

Ed è quasi per caso che finiscono per azzardare certe scoperte l’uno dell’altra, come quando Touko si lascia stringere più forte, mentre le sue dita si intrecciano strette fra le ciocche di capelli biondi – lei direbbe lisci come la seta e dorate come spighe di grano. È allora che le mani di Byakuya scivolano più in basso, giocano con l’orlo della sua casacca blu, _toccano_ , trovando la pelle pallida della sua schiena sotto i polpastrelli.

Un sospiro improvviso le sfugge contro la bocca del suo ragazzo, intrecciato stretto al brivido che le fa inarcare la schiena – perché non ci è abituata a essere toccata, non così, non con dolcezza, non con cura – e già si sente ridicola, mentre preme la fronte contro la sua, cercando di riprendere fiato.

«Che c’è? Ti ho fatto male?».

Ci sono molte cose a cui Touko Fukawa non è abituata: essere amata, essere cercata, essere considerata. Da nientemeno che Byakuya Togami, poi. Vorrebbe quasi allontanarsi, interrompere quel contatto, perché dev’essere un sogno ingannevole o l’attimo che precede uno scherzo crudele. Poi solleva lo sguardo e scorge appena gli occhi verdi del suo ragazzo dietro le lenti appannati, severi e preoccupati che continuano a fissarla in attesa di una risposta e «No» risponde, scuotendo il capo in un sorriso timido.

«No, anzi… va benissimo».

Anche le labbra di Byakuya, ancora arrossate dai baci, si crepano in un mezzo sorriso che vorrebbe sembrare orgoglioso ma si rivela altrettanto incerto.

Non si è ancora abituata al volto inedito del suo ragazzo, Touko Fukawa, ma le sta bene così: è una delle tante sorprese della sua nuova vita che non vede l’ora di scoprire fino a conoscerle come il palmo della sua mano.


	3. #2: Trying To Be Cool (Michele/Georgij)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [PG15] [What... if?, Slash, Future Fic, Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, UST]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio Feanoriel per avermi promptato l'OTP della vita e aver usato anche un prompt meraviglioso che mi ha fatto sforare tantissimo dall'intento di riempire questa raccolta solo di flashfic. Ma per Miché e Gosha questo e altro.  
> Future Fic, post-YOI, dove i nostri hanno una relazione a distanza e, niente, spero che vi diverrà leggere quanto mi ha divertito scrivere di loro~
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: #53. Against the wall kiss**

“Ma quanto ti manco, _amore_?”.

“… così tanto che quando ti vedo, la prima cosa che faccio è sbatterti al muro!”.

~

Non si sbatte la gente al muro in un posto pubblico come un aeroporto – nella migliore delle ipotesi interverranno a dividervi senza nemmeno sapere in cosa si stanno impicciando – questo Michele lo sa benissimo e Georgij ride un po’ sotto i baffi, quando lo vede superare il gate e camminargli incontro, fingendo una nonchalance che non ha mai posseduto.

In realtà la colpa è anche un po’ sua – lo subissa di messaggini di quel tenore, quando sono lontani; la pazienza del suo ragazzo italiano non è certo biblica ma le _immagini_ che Michele riesce a evocare, se la rabbia gli fa perdere ogni freno inibitorio, sopperiscono abbastanza bene alla distanza. Questo non gli impedisce di punzecchiarlo teneramente, mentre sono in metro, schiacciati in bilico fra la folla annoiata del venerdì pomeriggio e una valigia che è la metà esatta di Michele – persino più grossa di quella di Sara, alla faccia di chi dice che sono le donne, quelle che si portano tutto l’armadio dietro.

«Come sei educato, oggi, tesoro mio. Niente muro, mmh?» gli sussurra contro un orecchio, le dita lunghe che gli sfiorano una spalla in una stretta già possessiva e Michele non riesce a nascondere dietro il cipiglio perennemente incazzato il brivido criminale, che lo scuote dalla nuca al retro dei talloni.

«Sì, sì, prendi pure in giro…» si limita a borbottargli, un sorrisetto aggressivamente sarcastico stampato sulle labbra scure, ma se ne resta appoggiato contro il suo petto, lo sguardo ametista che scandaglia un vagone disgraziatamente troppo pieno. È un bel problema quando la natura ti ha fatto riservato ai limiti del paranoico in questioni amorose e riesci a metterti con quel preciso tipo di persona che è assurdamente portata per lanciarsi in effusioni pubbliche, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di quanti occhi avete puntati addosso.

Loro due, però, sembrano aver raggiunto quel minimo equilibrio necessario per cui Michele gli permette di tenergli la mano mentre camminano in pieno sole e Georgij riserva i baci lunghi più di trenta secondi alle pareti domestiche… o almeno a posti in cui il resto del mondo non possa fissarli per tutto il tempo.

Michele ha persino la prontezza di lamentarsi di quanto freddo faccia a San Pietroburgo ogni volta che lo va a trovare, nel breve tragitto che separa la fermata della metro dalla pittoresca mansarda in cui abita il suo fidanzato russo, e quello annuisce quieto e rassegnato al fatto che di muri non ne vedrà neanche l’ombra, questo pomeriggio.

«Vuoi un tè?» si diverte a chiedergli, le chiavi di casa ancora fra le dita, mentre varca la soglia, e non ha nemmeno bisogno di voltarsi, per sapere che il suo ragazzo sta mettendo su un’espressione disgustata e fra poco gli urlerà che “ _ma che ci devo fare con st’acqua sporca, ma ci lavo i panni?! Ma facciamoci un caffè!_ ” prima di tirar fuori l’immancabile pacco di caffè dalla sua valigia di Mary Poppins.

Tutto quello che segue, invece, è il tonfo della porta che si chiude alle sue spalle, il silenzio e poi un sospiro, teso e pesante di sottintesi, che buca la bolla dei suoi pensieri come un ago rovente.

La sequenza di eventi successivi è rapida e precisa: un paio di mani scure e persino più possessive delle sue che gli stringono soprabito, camicia e spalle in un’unica presa, prima di farlo voltare; gli occhi bassi di Michele, mentre finge determinazione, prima che si bruci quell’unica briciola di sfacciataggine in un’unica vampata; il muro – il famoso muro – che sbatte contro le sue scapole, appena attutito dagli abiti.

E poi arriva Michele, tutto insieme, prima le sue labbra scure e sempre troppo calde che si premono contro le sue; poi le costole che impattano contro le costole e Georgij le sente, persino attraverso il giaccone spesso del suo ragazzo; le anche che si allineano perfettamente alle sue, mentre il muro ha il suo bel da fare a reggere l’entusiasmo represso da settimane di distanze che hanno entrambi in corpo.

E figurarsi se Georgij ha problemi a lasciarsi andare fra le sue mani – poi non dica che lui non mantiene le promesse – malleabile come creta sotto le sue dita; persino _copione_ , mentre imita i suoi gesti, affonda forte le dita nel suo giaccone blu, risponde entusiasta ai suoi morsi, neanche fosse pronto persino a farsi divorare in un sol boccone.

E poi i loro corpi già non combaciano più, mentre le loro bocche si separano e tornano a rincorrersi fra un respiro mozzato e l’altro, le mani impazienti e pesanti di Michele sono sotto il suo cappotto e contro il jeans sui suoi fianchi, fino a sollevarlo con un’energia che probabilmente solo il fatto di tenere gli occhi chiusi e avercelo tutto spalmato addosso riesce a dargli. Georgij si lascia strusciare contro il muro, i suoi polpastrelli che affondano nelle guance del suo ragazzo e nei suoi corti capelli castani, come se volessero lasciare solchi indelebili nella sua pelle, una gamba già agganciata attorno alla sua vita, mentre ignora l’impaccio di tutti gli strati di vestiti che dovrebbero entrambi scartarsi di dosso.

È il bacio più _in bilico_ e affamato che Michele gli abbia mai dato e Georgij mentirebbe se dicesse che non se lo è figurato almeno un po’ così, dopo le roboanti dichiarazioni via messaggini, ma figurarsi se il suo ragazzo non lo sorprende sempre. In meglio, ovviamente. Si permette di sbirciare, solo per trovarsi davanti le sue guance arrossate e la sua espressione intenta persino dietro gli occhi socchiusi, e «Come sei bello» riesce a dirgli in un sussurro smozzicato tra un bacio schioccato e l’altro.

Il «Urgh…» imbarazzato che gli arriva all’improvviso, lo sorprende così tanto che Georgij scoppia a ridere contro le sue labbra e Michele è costretto a fermarsi. Non si stacca, tuttavia, tenendosi le sue cosce strette contro i fianchi e premendo la fronte contro l’incavo del suo collo, prima di cominciare a respirare normalmente.

«Dovevi per forza dirlo?» mugugna a mezza voce ma la sua indignazione si trasforma presto in un sospiro soddisfatto, mentre le dita del suo ragazzo gli accarezzano i capelli e le guance e la mascella, scivolando sulla nuca e insinuandosi appena sotto il collo spesso del suo lupetto di lana bianca, neanche volessero consumarlo a furia di carezze.

«Eri così concentrato, che sembravi trasfigurato, _amore mio_ » sorride lui, la sua voce che prende una curva stranamente profonda ogni volta che pronuncia quel nomignolo in italiano e Michele non può fare a meno di rabbrividire, perché c’è qualcosa di ridicolmente sensuale nel modo in cui il suo ragazzo russo pronuncia le parole della sua lingua.

Non gli risponde, però, schiacciando la punta del naso contro il suo collo e aspirandolo tutto, il retrogusto aspro del suo profumo, tanto per imprimerselo a fuoco nel cervello.

«E il tè?» sente Georgij sussurrare in un sospiro divertito contro i suoi capelli, quando le sue dita scure prendono a giocherellare con l’orlo spesso dei suoi jeans, fino a trovare e manomettere il bottone di metallo che li tiene ancora chiusi.

«Ma chissenfrega, possiamo farlo anche dopo!» sbuffa Michele e le sue mani si fermano, prima che si decida finalmente a sollevare il capo e fissarlo di sottecchi, un mezzo sorrisetto sbruffone dipinto sulle labbra scure.

«E poi avevo promesso a _qualcuno_ che la prima cosa che avrei fatto appena lo rivedevo, sarebbe stata sbatterlo al muro, quindi…».

Georgij ride, una delle sue risate basse capaci di squassare la colonna vertebrale del suo ragazzo come una scossa elettrica, e gli lascia un bacio adorante contro la fronte; lo sanno entrambi che di questo passo non ci sarà tempo per bere nessun tè prima di cena, ma non importa davvero a nessuno dei due.


	4. #3a: Boys Keep Swinging (teen!Viktor/teen!Georgij)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [PG13] [What... if?, Pre-Canon, Slash, Dorky Teenagers, Awkward Kiss]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per questo e per il prossimo prompt devo ringraziare la Sacerdotessa™ Syr, che sa sempre toccare corde giustissime, ma anche Mana - che mi ha suggerito l'idea che Viktor sia abituato a usare frasi da corteggiamento orribilmente melense, perché quando le usava con Georgij adolescente FUNZIONAVANO.  
> Naturalmente solo con lui.  
> Quindi questa shot e quella successiva sono idealmente collegate dalla profonda demenza di Viktor "la leggenda" Nikiforov. Ma lo amiamo anche per questo.  
> Piccolo appunto per questa shot: io avevo troppa voglia di scrivere di Viktor e Georgij ragazzini che limonavano in un bus, una di iella robe losche da brutta gita scolastica, e non lo so se onestamente all'epoca Yakov avesse già abbastanza soldi da farli andare in aeroplano da San Pietroburgo a Mosca e ritorno per i campionati nazionali ma chissenefrega, viva le fanfic imprecise per amor di romanticizzazione, beccatevi il pullman e scusatemi, ma Gosha e Vitya da ragazzini sono da super-cringe...
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: #38. Awkward Teenage Crush Kiss**

Viktor crolla il capo in avanti, i lunghi capelli argentati che gli ricadono davanti al viso e sulle spalle facendogli il solletico ma lui nemmeno se ne accorge. È così stanco che le palpebre sembrano piombo fuso, fatte per incollarsi ermeticamente tra di loro e impedirgli di vedere la luce, finché non avrà dormito per lo meno quei tre giorni di fila. Il dondolio irregolare dell’autobus, che li sta riportando a casa in una lunga traversata notturna appena cominciata, lo culla come le onde del mare e Viktor Nikiforov fa per consegnarsi alle immateriali braccia di Morfeo senza pensarci due volte.

È un sobbalzo improvviso, in cui per poco una buca nel manto stradale non spezza il semiasse del pullman come un grissino, a farlo sbattere spalla contro la spalla del suo più vicino compagno di viaggio e costringerlo a risvegliarsi in uno “snort!” infastidito.

«Certo che quest’autista guida peggio di Yakov nell’ora di punta, uh…» biascica in una lingua che più che russo è _russata_. L’unica risposta che ottiene è il silenzio rilassato e torpido, che avvolge l’abitacolo male illuminato del pullman che li sta riportando a San Pietroburgo e di cui lui al momento sta occupando i sedili più in fondo. Come i ragazzi ribelli dell’ultimo anno a una gita scolastica fuori porta o una menata del genere.

Per un attimo gli si fa strada in petto la deludente sensazione che il suo vicino stia dormendo della grossa – sarebbe francamente noiosissimo dover sopportare il viaggio da solo, adesso che è perfettamente sveglio – ma un’occhiata verso sinistra gli basta a fugare tutti i suoi dubbi.

Georgij Popovich, coetaneo e compagno di squadra – nonché auto-proclamato suo rivale per la vita – se ne sta a occhi ben aperti a fissare il vuoto, con entrambi gli auricolari neri del suo adorato lettore CD infilati nelle orecchie. Le sue dita pallide e sottili tamburellano a tempo contro la vernice viola, sbeccata e sbiadita dall’uso, del lettore e Viktor riesce a indovinare dopo una manciata di secondi che la canzone che lo fa assorbendo con tanto trasporto è Clocks… strano che non stia sparando a palla tutto “Fallen” degli Evanescence.

Per un istante fa per picchiettargli sulla spalla e pretendere tutta la sua attenzione per sé ma si blocca con le dita sottili e bianche a mezz’aria a fissarlo: l’unica luce, gialla e fioca, del faretto sopra le loro teste illumina la faccia assorta del suo compagno di squadra, intento a fissare il nulla – o forse il “vuoto cosmico”, direbbe lui.

Viktor sorride sotto i baffi, i suoi occhi chiari che non si perdono un solo battito di ciglia dell’altro, perché c’è qualcosa di decisamente affascinante in Georgij Popovich proprio quando non si mette in posa, nei momenti più banali della vita quotidiana, senza glitter, senza gli effetti speciali dei suoi costumi squillanti… semplicemente lui e i suoi pensieri assurdamente drammatici intrappolati dietro gli occhi troppo blu. E Viktor sa benissimo perché gli viene voglia di scostargli i ciuffi troppo lunghi di capelli neri dalle sopracciglia e piazzargli un bacio sulla guancia a sorpresa.

Invece lancia una rapida occhiata in direzione dei sedili anteriori – le uniche luci lì davanti sono quelle fredde dei lampioni, che rimbalzano contro i vetri spessi e accarezzano tutte facce profondamente addormentate – e annuisce fra sé e sé, prima di sporgersi verso il suo compagno di squadra e sfilargli un auricolare. Georgij ci mette più di un secondo a reagire, quel tanto che basta a Viktor per soffiargli un sospiro divertito contro il lobo dell’orecchio.

«Che cos… cosa?!» borbotta in un gorgoglio soffocato, saltando quasi in piedi, prima di toccarsi orecchio e guancia con la mano in un riflesso condizionato, senza sapere se voler cancellare l’impressione di quel respiro caldo e dolce contro la pelle o volerlo intrappolare sotto le dita.

«Vitya, ma che ti salta in mente?!» insiste, mentre il lettore CD cade rovinosamente ai suoi piedi e tutta la concentrazione di pochi istanti prima lascia spazio a un batticuore che minaccia di sfondargli la cassa toracica. Si porta persino la mano al petto con fare drammatico ma quello che Viktor trova più divertente è il rossore esagerato che si diffonde come una macchia d’olio fino alla punta delle sue orecchie e lo fa assomigliare tale e quale a un peperone.

«Niente di che, mi sono girato e ti ho visto tutto assorto… ed eri così carino che avrei voluto darti un bacio».

Georgij sputa fuori aria e imbarazzo, mentre le parole del suo compagno di squadra per poco non lo mandano con la faccia sul pavimento, proprio mentre si china a raccogliere il suo lettore CD. Si rialza giusto in tempo per ritrovarsi davanti il sorriso sardonico di Viktor, il mento poggiato sulla mano in una posa che sembra quella per una rivista di moda, nonostante sia stata assunta in modo del tutto casuale.

Se potesse, Georgij a questo punto prenderebbe fuoco fino alla punta dei capelli: la naturalezza con cui Viktor snocciola le dichiarazioni più imbarazzanti fa a gara persino con l’innata tendenza del pattinatore siberiano a prodursi in affermazioni tanto melense quanto drammatiche. Questo lo lascia sempre un po’ spaesato e indignato, soprattutto, visto che almeno in qualcosa vorrebbe che Viktor Nikiforov non lo superasse ma, al diavolo, hanno appena compiuto diciassette anni, ha tutto il tempo del mondo per raggiungerlo, uh?

«M-ma come… qui? Davanti… davanti a tutti?» sbotta, ricordandosi di abbassare la voce solo a mezza strada, mentre si rimette a sedere più o meno composto. Gli occhi chiarissimi e limpidi di Viktor lo osservano, mentre è il suo sguardo blu a saettare in avanti e constatare che nessuno è abbastanza cosciente da prestare loro attenzione.

E Viktor sarebbe quasi tentato di lasciarlo stare – perché è mortalmente stanco e vorrebbe solo farsi una lunga dormita dopo quel turno di gare massacranti – ma poi lo nota, il mezzo sorrisetto lusingato per aver ricevuto un complimento da nientemeno che il suo miglior rivale, e decide che, no, è troppo presto per tornare a dormire.

«Tanto dormono…» esclama svogliatamente, facendo spallucce, e i suoi lunghi capelli argentati seguono i sussulti del suo corpo come un’aura luminosa, catturando tutta l’attenzione di Georgij in un solo istante.

«E poi, sai, c’era l’atmosfera giusta, la notte, il silenzio, tu che ascolti la musica… persino quello stupido faretto ti faceva brillare gli occhi come se fossero punteggiati di stelle!».

Ci sono frasi che solo un adolescente ingenuo può trovare romantiche.

Ci sono frasi, poi, che solo due adolescenti ingenui come loro due possono trovare minimamente romantiche e forse è per questo che la loro storia sotterranea va avanti da più di sette mesi senza intoppi: hanno lo stesso, terribile gusto per certe dichiarazione ad effetto e, sicuro come il cucco, Georgij lo sta già fissando come se avesse dimenticato dove si trovano e chi rischia di vederli.

Gli occhi punteggiati di stelle? Sul serio?

«Beh, se hai ancora voglia di baciarmi…» insinua Georgij, grattandosi imbarazzato la nuca, mentre si chiede con cosa potrà mai replicare più tardi per rifarsi di un complimento tanto poetico. Viktor si limita ad annuire divertito, restandosene immobile ad aspettare che sia l’altro ad avvicinarsi a lui, e il resto della comitiva addormentata sembra già un lontano ricordo.

Poi accade.

Georgij fa appena in tempo a socchiudere gli occhi e sporgersi che sente un rumore assurdo, come una teiera che bolle sul punto di cominciare a fischiare, un “pfffft” che cresce come un’onda, fino a trasformarsi in uno scroscio di risate che gli piove tutto sulla testa e lo costringe a bloccarsi sul posto all’istante.

«Che ho fatto, adesso?!» sbuffa, schiaffandosi i palmi sudati contro le cosce in un gesto di stizza, ma per tutta risposta Viktor comincia a ridere ancora più forte, premendosi una mano contro le labbra rosee nel vano tentativo di non fare troppo rumore.

«Niente… di particolare… scusa ma sembravi un pesciolino rosso che boccheggia… fuori dall’acqua… sto male!».

A quel punto non è che Georgij sia rosso. È diventato di una bella sfumatura violetta che fa concorrenza alle tonalità più accese dei suoi ombretti preferiti. Non è che non sia cosciente del fatto che Viktor è fatto così, sputa fuori qualsiasi cosa gli passi per l’anticamera del cervello senza pensare due volte alle conseguenze. Il punto è che fa ancora fatica ad abituarsi a quel suo umore ballerino – che sembra diventare particolarmente schizzato dopo le gare. Forse è il suo modo di smaltire la sbornia delle vittorie – qualcosa che gli farebbe ardentemente piacere provare – ma quei comportamenti lo lasciano ogni volta assurdamente confuso.

Non aiuta il fatto che Viktor prema le mani contro le sue spalle, stringendolo mentre cerca di riprendere fiato, e in un semplice tocco energico riesca a seppellire sotto l’adrenalina da contatto l’indignazione di pochi istanti prima.

«No, guarda, adesso mi calmo…» prova a rassicurarlo il suo fin troppo vincente compagno di squadra, e Georgij riesce appena a intravedere il suo sguardo chiarissimo dietro lo schermo dei lunghi capelli argentati che gli ricadono davanti alla fronte. Le sue spalle sobbalzano sotto i singulti delle risate represse e Georgij si sente tentato, come gli accade più spesso di quanto non vorrebbe, di toccarlo, di sentire il suo corpo tremare sotto i suoi polpastrelli.

Riesce soltanto ad avvicinare le dita, quando Viktor solleva il capo di scatto – e per poco non gli assesta una testata sul naso – e lo fissa con fare improvvisamente serio… per tre secondi esatti, prima di cominciare a ridere tanto forte da dover seppellire la faccia contro la sua clavicola.

«Vitya… sei sicuro di non aver bevuto qualcosa che non era acqua, prima di salire sul pullman?» sospira Georgij, appoggiandogli finalmente una mano contro la nuca in un gesto rassegnato, mentre il suo compagno di squadra se ne resta aggrappato alla giacca della sua tuta in un ammasso tremolante e irriverente di risate.

Non è nemmeno sicuro se vuole baciarlo o tirargli un melodrammatico schiaffo, per il modo in cui si sta prendendo bonariamente gioco di lui, soprattutto quando quello «No, è che… ogni volta che ti guardo in faccia… hai un’espressione assurda, ti giuro!» singhiozza, sorridendo contro il suo collo. È lì che ogni resistenza del giovane pattinatore siberiano si spezza, nell’istante che ci mettono le labbra rosee del suo compagno di squadra a sfiorargli la giugulare e ricordargli che ci sono volte in cui Viktor Nikiforov gli piace.

Da impazzire.

«E va bene… spegniamo la luce e non mi guardi in faccia, allora…» sospira con tono basso e conciliante, la sua voce che si perde fra i lunghi capelli setosi di Viktor. Quello fa appena a tempo a lanciargli uno sguardo di sotto in su, che Georgij ha già sollevato il braccio e in un “clic” ha premuto il polpastrello sul pulsantino del faretto incerto, che lo illumina abbastanza da mostrare tutte le sue espressioni più o meno sconvolte.

Le sue dita indugiano piano lungo la nuca di Viktor, sfiorandogli la pelle scoperta quasi per caso, finché quello finalmente non solleva il capo. Georgij non può vederlo ma lo sente, il suo respiro dolce contro la guancia, l’aria che si fa improvvisamente più rarefatta fra di loro, la tensione che cresce e tutto ciò che vuole è baciarlo, non per fargli un piacere ma perché non c’è cellula del suo corpo che non vada in fibrillazione, attirata spasmodicamente dalla sua bocca.

Non ci crede nemmeno lui, quando Viktor se ne sta quieto ad attenderlo e le loro labbra finalmente si sfiorano. Non ci crede nemmeno lui di essere riuscito a baciarlo e la sua incredulità diventa rassegnata constatazione, quando sente quel paio di labbra rosee curvarsi all’insù nel più stupido dei sorrisi.

Georgij Popovich, a poche ore dalla gara che lo ha portato ad appena un punto di distanza da Viktor Nikiforov, si ritrova coinvolto nel più assurdo bacio a stampo della sua vita, un tira-e-molla fatto di mani – quelle di Viktor – aggrappate forte alle sue spalle, di dita – le sue – affondate nei suoi lunghi capelli argentei, mentre cerca disperatamente di restare serio.

I suoi buoni propositi vanno in fumo nel giro di cinque secondi, il tempo che il suo compagno di squadra ci mette per cominciare a ridacchiare contro la sua bocca e a quel punto, come una tessera del domino, anche Georgij cade e lo segue, sbuffando esasperato contro i suoi denti bianchi. Non è che non ci provi a salvare quel bacio – uno, due, tre schiocchi fra una risatina mal repressa e l’altra – ma finisce per dover essere lui quello che stringe le labbra fin quasi a mordersele, per non scoppiare in una di quelle sue risate fragorosamente scenografiche che sveglierebbe tutto il pullman in un istante.

«Oh, Vitya… sei impossibile» borbotta con voce soffocata, mentre Viktor lo abbraccia e continua a ridere, un singulto dopo l’altro, con la faccia premuta contro la sua spalla. Il suo povero lettore CD, color viola sbiadito dal tempo, ricade a terra in un tonfo sordo ma lui neanche ci fa caso, troppo occupato com’è a tenersi quel cretino di Viktor Nikiforov fra le braccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemi, quella battuta sulla "russata" fa schifo alla morte, per non dire di peggio.


	5. 3b: Boys Keep Swinging (Reprise) (Viktor/Yuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [PG13] [Canon Compliant, Slash, Future Fic, Established Relationship, Domestic Fluff]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco da dire: post-YOI, Yuuri e Viktor piccioncini a San Pietroburgo e i pel'meni sono una specie di tortelloni ripieni, un piatto _siberiano_ e chi mi conosce sa che il mio headcanon preferito è proprio Georgij Popovich siberiano e, niente, l'idea che rimpinzi Yuuri, il nuovo compagno di squadra, di pasta fatta in casa mi diverte un casino.  
>  E comunque Viktor e Yuuri sono due scemi bellissimi.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: #75. Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing**

Viktor Nikiforov non è mai stato una persona particolarmente gelosa: ha sempre pensato e sostenuto che nelle relazioni amorose ci fosse bisogno di assoluta libertà, di non sentirsi legati in quella maniera soffocante e onnipresente da presunti legacci invisibili, che sconfiggono ogni tempo e ogni distanza. La gelosia, per dirla tutta, non l’ha mai capita granché come sentimento: non è che una persona debba sempre starti con gli occhi puntati addosso, ci sono anche altre cose a cui pensare, nella vita di tutti i giorni.

Certo, lui è stato fortunato, non c’è stato partner, nei suoi ventotto anni di vita, che non lo abbia costantemente trasformato nel centro della sua personale attenzione, forse anche per il suo vizio di essere più sfuggente di un refolo di vento.

Insomma, Viktor Nikiforov non è mai stato particolarmente geloso, anche perché non ne ha mai sentito la necessità: non ha mai dovuto impegnarsi ad attirare l’attenzione altrui, men che meno ha mai desiderato farlo.

Questo finché non ha incontrato Yuuri Katsuki.

La loro relazione è già storia negli annali del pattinaggio di figura per tanti motivi, che spaziano dal lato artistico e professionale a quello più intimamente personale, ma ci sono cose che il pubblico generalista non conosce, particolari che getterebbero divertenti ombre sul proverbiale fascino della leggenda russa del pattinaggio su ghiaccio.

Ad esempio, c’è il fatto che i rivali in amore di Viktor Nikiforov siano assolutamente anti-convenzionali: cani – Makkachin ha conosciuto il letto di Yuuri ben prima di lui –, le foto del profilo Instagram di Phichit, Chihoko – il pesce contorsionista – e il cibo. Viktor Nikiforov, leggenda vivente e sex symbol per tutti i generi che compongono la sua vasta platea di fan, si è presentato letteralmente come mamma l’ha fatto davanti a Yuuri Katsuki e quello, quando gli si è chiesto cosa fosse l’Eros per lui, ha avuto il barbaro coraggio di rispondere: «Il Katsudon».

E va bene, in fondo Viktor si è innamorato di lui anche per quello, perché era stato il primo essere umano a sfuggirgli e costringerlo a inseguirlo e andarlo a scovare negli angoli più nascosti del guscio che si era costruito negli anni. Ovviamente non è quello l’unico motivo ma c’è da dire che quell’atteggiamento sempre un po’ sfuggente, la familiarità con cui Yuuri ha imparato a trattarlo, quando ha scoperto l’uomo stracolmo di difetti e divertenti manie dietro l’artista, lo manda sempre in fibrillazione.

Non può dare niente per scontato quando è in compagnia del suo fidanzato e Musa ispiratrice: bisogna riconquistarlo ogni volta come la prima o per lo meno di questo dato di fatto Viktor è pienamente convinto.

Come spiegarsi altrimenti il fatto che si ritrovano al tavolo del suo appartamento di San Pietroburgo, dopo due settimane di distanza causa impegni sportivi vari ed eventuali, e Yuuri è seduto accanto a lui, più occupato a mangiarsi con gli occhi quello che ha nel piatto che il suo splendido fidanzato?

Georgij gli ha fatto scoprire i pel’meni – tutta la squadra russa, a dir la verità, si divertej a introdurre Yuuri agli aspetti migliori della loro cultura e a riceverne in cambio informazioni inedite sul mondo e soprattutto sulla cucina giapponese – e Viktor ne è sicuramente contento. Insomma, il suo fidanzato si sta adattando al cambio di continente e ha anche buoni compagni con cui gestire le sue assenze.

«Yuuri…».

«Certo che con la smetana sono proprio buoni… anche se avrei messo più maiale nel ripieno» esclama Yuuri con fare critico, tirando fuori tutta la sua esperienza da figlio di ristoratori, e osserva il tortello che ha appena infilzato con la punta della forchetta, prima di cacciarselo in bocca con avidità.

Viktor sospira, premendo una guancia contro il pugno chiuso: Yuuri è bellissimo pure con le guance piene e la bocca sporca di smetana e poi i suoi occhi brillano sempre in quel modo così particolare quando è _davvero_ felice. E riempirsi di pel’meni fino a scoppiare, a quanto pare, lo manda letteralmente al settimo cielo. Pensa quasi di lasciar perdere e rimandare ogni tentativo di agguato amoroso al dopo-cena ma poi sono proprio gli occhi brillanti di Yuuri a dargli un’idea che giudica a dir poco vincente.

Si allunga di lato, aspettando il momento che il suo fidanzato rialzi la testa dal piatto per schioccargli un bacio caldo e asciutto sulla punta dell’orecchio, prima di soffiargli sulla pelle un sussurratissimo: «Come sei bello, stasera, amore mio… gli occhi ti brillano come se fossero punteggiati di stelle!».

L’effetto è quasi istantaneo. La forchetta scivola dalle dita di Yuuri, ricadendo sul bordo di ceramica del suo piatto in un “tlunk” metallico, e il pattinatore giapponese se ne resta a bocca aperta a fissare il vuoto, gli occhiali che gli sono scivolati sulla punta del naso.

Viktor è già pronto a gridare vittoria, quando il suo fidanzato si volta e lo fissa… con gli occhi stretti in due fessure sospettose. Non era esattamente questa la reazione che si aspettava – era più un qualcosa sulla falsariga del finire sbattuto schiena contro il tavolo. Yuuri invece se ne resta impassibile a fissarlo, la bocca ancora sporca di cibo, finché con flemma quasi esasperante non si risistema il ponte degli occhiali sulla radice del naso e si volta, afferrando il tovagliolo per pulirsi.

«Vitya… hai bevuto? No, aspetta, non dirmelo… quella roba delle stelle negli occhi… era un modo per provarci?».

L’espressione corrucciata di Yuuri si è già spianata in un sorriso sardonico, le guance piene e morbide che si colorano di rosa, mentre il pattinatore giapponese si prende dolcemente gioco del suo fidanzato – che avrà pure fama di playboy ma in materie amorose è in fondo persino più goffo di lui.

«Ma Yuuri, ma cosa dici, era un onesto omaggio alla tua bellezza!» protesta Viktor, chiedendosi perché la magia di quelle parole con Yuuri non abbia funzionato: forse non è abituato a certe sottigliezze della lingua russa, che con l’inglese si perdono completamente, dev’essere un problema culturale.

O forse le sue battute sono obiettivamente terribili, a giudicare dal modo in cui persino Makkachin stacca il muso dalla sua ciotola per associarsi in un latrato gioioso alla grassa risata che scuote Yuuri dalla testa ai piedi, a quelle parole.

«Amore, andiamo…» sorride alla fine, accarezzando la nuca del pattinatore russo in un gesto comprensivo. «Lo sai che non hai bisogno di fare giri di parole con me…».

Il cambio di tono è tanto improvviso che per un attimo Viktor neanche se ne accorge. Le dita di Yuuri si stanno già intrecciando alle sue, quando è la sua bocca profumata di spezie ad avvicinarsi al suo orecchio e metterlo immediatamente sull’attenti con una manciata di semplicissime parole.

Viktor gli lancia un’occhiata di sguincio con i suoi occhi chiarissimi, mentre tocca a Yuuri schioccargli un bacio leggerissimo sulla guancia, tanto impalpabile da lasciarlo frustrato. E poi il pattinatore giapponese aggiunge, quasi casualmente: «Devi solo aspettare che abbia finito la cena».

La velocità con cui Yuuri si ritira è solo pari a quella con cui l’imbarazzo gli risale per le guance, facendolo diventare rossissimo – figurarsi se ha il coraggio di mantenere quell’atteggiamento provocatorio a sangue freddo per più di dieci secondi.

Le sue dita, però, sono ancora intrecciate a quelle lunghe e bianche di Viktor, che non si fa problemi a tornare a mangiare usando la mano sinistra, non importa quanto scomodo sia tenere in mano la forchetta. Non gli importa nemmeno aspettare che la cena finisca: con Yuuri, in fondo, non c’è mai una vera attesa. Ogni momento con lui, anche il più banale e quotidiano, è più meraviglioso di qualsiasi medaglia d’oro si sia mai conquistato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comunque lo so che il mattino dopo Gosha in pista, durante gli allenamenti, vorrà sapere se i pel'meni sono piaciuti. Ricordatemi di fermarmi, ho già troppe fic da scrivere.


	6. #4: Calm me down (Lance/Shiro/Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [PG13] [What... if?, Future Fic, Polyamory, Slash, Established Relationship, Jealousy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, non avevo abbandonato questa raccolta. Con un ritardo di MESI ho finalmente fillato le due richieste di **Kam Racine**. Una, quella che state per leggere, era sulla Shklance. L’altra era sull’AoKise durante il Teiko Arc. Mi rendo conto che con questo prompt del “jealous kiss” e il polyamory, avrei potuto sbizzarrirmi su baci gelosi dati in situazioni zozzone... invece è venuta fuori un’introspezione sbrodolata sulle insicurezze del povero Keith...
> 
> Non so che dire. È la prima volta che scrivo su VLD e spero vivamente di non aver scazzato TROPPO la caratterizzazione dei personaggi. Soprattutto del povero Keith, che è un personaggio complesso e che non trovo facile da gestire. Quindi giustamente mi sono subito buttata su di lui per la mia prima fanfic nel fandom. 
> 
> Basta sproloqui, ad ogni modo! Spero che vi piaccia - è ipoteticamente ambientata in un futuro non troppo lontano in cui c’è il vero Shiro (perché io continuo a essere convinto che quello della S3-S4 SIA UN CLONE *piange tutto*) e sono successe molte cose, OVVIAMENTE.
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt 26. Jealous Kiss**

«Keith, mi stai ascoltando?».

No, Keith non lo stava ascoltando.

Era perfettamente consapevole che Shiro gli stesse parlando e, per tutti gli otto milioni di dei di Nalquod, in un altro momento non si sarebbe mai permesso di pensare ad altro, mentre Takeshi Shirogane in persona lo rimbeccava a proposito di qualche sbavatura nella routine di allenamento.

Il problema era che Keith aveva questa tragica tendenza ad impuntarsi su certi pensieri fissi, esattamente come si impuntava quando decideva che, no, i lupi solitari come lui non erano fatti per il lavoro di squadra, rendevano molto meglio nelle missioni solitarie.

Salvo venire smentito clamorosamente dai fatti, ovviamente.

«Certo che ti sto ascoltando, Shiro».

Ecco, gli stava mentendo, pure. E poi, cosa? Sgattaiolare fuori dalla sua stanza per allontanarsi di nascosto su Red al pedinamento selvaggio di Zarkon? … già fatto anche quello.

Non era colpa di Shiro: era lui che non riusciva a togliersi quel tarlo insistente dalla testa, anzi no, quell’immagine. L’immagine di Lance e Shiro, durante l’allenamento di una manciata di minuti prima: si erano mossi come guidati dallo stesso pensiero, si erano rimpallati sguardi e gesti, mentre abbattevano un androide da combattimento dopo l’altro, senza nemmeno bisogno di parlarsi. Era stato un frammento di intesa così perfetto, che a guardarli dal di fuori, si sarebbe quasi detto che avessero passato un’intera vita ad esercitarsi assieme, per riuscire a coprirsi le spalle l’un l’altro con tanta, ingranata precisione.

Forse più di quello aveva fatto male il sorriso orgoglioso che Shiro gli aveva rivolto e… no, non aveva senso nemmeno quello. Shiro sorrideva a quel modo anche quando guardava lui, anche quando era orgoglioso e orgogliosamente _innamorato di lui_.

Certe volte Keith si chiedeva in virtù di quale assurdo meccanismo interno Takeshi Shirogane riuscisse a dispensare il suo amore fra loro due in parti esattamente uguali; se tenesse una lista mentale dei gesti affettuosi già rivolti all’uno o all’altro; se una misteriosa forza dentro di lui – magari parente della quintessenza – guidasse le sue azioni in virtù di un bene superiore…

Ok, quell’ultima ipotesi era abbastanza delirante. E Keith non avrebbe dovuto essere geloso, lo sapeva, dannazione, razionalmente era perfettamente consapevole che Shiro non gli aveva mai dato nessuno spunto per farsi ammaliare dal mostro dagli occhi verdi. E lo stesso valeva per Lance – stupido, immenso, bellissimo cretino – che pareva nato per giostrarsi più amori fra le dita, come un giocoliere con le sue palline colorate: lo andava a cercare, a chiamare appositamente ogni volta che l’atmosfera fra lui e Shiro si faceva elettrica, perché _sia mai che Keith Kogane si perdesse l’azione_.

Lance era arrivato dopo che lui e Shiro erano già qualcosa – qualunque fosse il nome di quell’etereo e profondissimo rapporto platonico, in cui nessuno dei due faceva mai un passo in avanti – ma era stato lui a far scivolare, un po’ inconsapevolmente e un po’ no, tutti i pezzi al loro posto. Keith lo sapeva e sotto sotto gli era grato (ah, ma dirglielo era un’altra storia!) di essere diventato il resistente filo rosso che univa tutti e tre.

Eppure sarebbe stato più sensato se fosse stato lui quello geloso e forse un po’ lo era ma… ma c’era una fondamentale differenza fra loro due: se Lance aveva un rospo in gola, se lo cavava fuori. Keith no. Per carità, lui i suoi rospi se li coltivava in uno stagno interiore di quelli ampi, dove, a metterci i piedi dentro, ci si sprofondava fino alla gola come nelle sabbie mobili.

Meglio fingersi maturi, nascondere tutto sotto un tappeto e proclamare frasi sbrigative ma molto adulte, come: «Non c’è ragione di essere gelosi. Quello che c’è fra me e Shiro è una cosa, quello che c’è fra me e Lance è un’altra e quella che c’è fra Shiro e Lance è una cosa ancora diversa e vanno tutte e tre d’accordo»

E bisognava dirlo ad alta voce, per convincersene e per sovrastare certi tarli irriverenti nel suo cranio, ovviamente.

Peccato che non funzionasse per niente e adesso lui si ritrovasse in piedi al centro dello spogliatoio, i capelli che gli gocciolavano fastidiosamente sulla faccia e solo un asciugamano in vita. Cominciava a far freddo in quel posto…

«Allora ripetimi cosa ti ho appena detto».

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre la sua mente tornava ad abitare tutta quanta dentro lo spazio ristretto che separava lui e Shiro. Se ne rimase con quella smorfia perplessa in volto, le palpebre socchiuse e un reticolo di rughe minuscole attorno agli occhi scuri, mentre fissava con tanta intensità il petto nudo di Shiro, che pareva volesse bucarlo con un’occhiata.

Lo stava _fissando troppo_ , a dirla tutta; se non si disincantava immediatamente, Shiro avrebbe pensato che volesse fare ben altro che parlare con lui.

«Tu… uff, e va bene. Non stavo ascoltando. Non tutto il discorso, ok?» tagliò corto alla fine, scuotendo il capo, minuscole goccioline che piovevano giù dalle sue spalle sul pavimento auto-riscaldato dello spogliatoio. Era sempre tutto così pulito ed efficiente nel Castello di re Alfor, eppure l’atmosfera era quella calda che sapeva di casa… o almeno Keith così supponeva: era la prima volta in vita sua che aveva trovato un posto a cui poter appartenere, invece di sentirsi uno straniero di passaggio, in fondo.

«Keith. C’è qualche problema, non è così?».

La domanda di Shiro era stata puramente retorica. Conosceva Keith abbastanza bene da sapere che, quando si distraeva, era per colpa di un pensiero davvero slealo, uno di quelli che gli scavava dentro per giorni, fino a lasciarlo esausto. Il Paladino Nero aveva imparato a riconoscerli, quei segnali, con sufficiente anticipo da fermarlo prima che si autodistruggesse ogni volta, rodendosi fino all’osso.

«Non ti voglio fare pressioni ma lo sai che se non mi parli, io non posso leggerti nella mente… beh, non ancora, magari Allura pesca fuori qualche aggeggio che opportunamente modificato da Pidge possa permettermelo… ma penso che sarebbe una violazione dei tuoi spazi personali».

Shiro gli sorrise, piano, dolcemente e Keith sbuffò di nuovo, sedendosi sulla panchina a pochi palmi dal braccio su cui si teneva puntellato.

«Io credo» esordì, persino sicuro, dandogli il fianco con le mani giunte davanti alla bocca.

«Credo di avere…».

 _Un problema_. Glielo poteva dire, ce la poteva fare ad ammettere che forse, ogni tanto, in qualche angolino nascosto della sua mente, aveva il timore che Shiro si stancasse del suo non sempre facile carattere, che scoprisse di preferirgli Lance – più alla mano, più allegro, più desideroso di stare in compagnia. E che anche Lance lo lasciasse perdere, magari stanco dei loro logoranti alterchi.

Shiro gli posò una mano sulla spalla, incoraggiante, ma Keith, invece di rilassarsi si voltò a fissarlo con quelle parole che si accalcavano sul bordo delle labbra, spingendo contro i denti senza riuscire a venir fuori. Riaprì la bocca, intenzionato a parlare, e: «Senti, Shiro, c’è una cosa che…» iniziò. Avrebbe potuto farcela, avrebbe potuto…

E invece si sporse, così veloce da sorprendere persino se stesso. Lo baciò, un bacio strano tutto labbra premute contro labbra, sopracciglia aggrottate e respiro mozzato compreso. Non era quello che doveva fare in quel momento – doveva chiarirsi con lui, dannazione! – ma desiderava disperatamente sentirselo vicino, anche solo fisicamente, anche solo con quel contatto impreciso di faccia contro faccia.

Si aspettava che Shiro lo scacciasse – era sorpreso e immobile contro la sua bocca – che lo prendesse per le spalle e gli chiedesse cosa c’era che non andava. Invece quello sospirò impercettibilmente e poi i suoi polpastrelli – il freddo del metallo a sinistra – affondarono appena nella pelle umida delle spalle, mentre il Paladino Nero provava a raddrizzare ciò che restava di quello strano tentativo di spingerselo contro. Keith lo lasciò fare a metà, i palmi premuti sui suoi bicipiti grandi, la bocca che divorava la sua in un bacio possessivo, tutto denti e lingua e _miomiomio_.

Non gli piacque. Quel suo modo di slanciarsi sulle labbra morbide e grandi di Shiro, non gli piacque, non era cosa sua, non poteva… emise un grugnito irritato, staccandosi a forza da quel bacio come se si fosse strappato un cerotto con eccessivo entusiasmo.

«Scusa» borbottò, provando a ricomporsi, ma le mani di Shiro restavano lì, lo tenevano saldamente e gli impedivano di alzarsi e scappare via, come avrebbe ardentemente desiderato in quel preciso istante. Perché gli improvvisi attacchi Galra non arrivavano mai quando servivano, eh?

«Di cosa? Keith, perché sei arrabbiato?».

Shiro poteva anche parlargli con gentilezza ma certe volte sapeva essere persino più testardo di lui. Poteva diventare uno scontro tra titani e potevano trascorrere il resto della giornata immobili a prender freddo con i capelli incollati alla fronte, oppure…

«Non sono arrabbiato con te. Sono arrabbiato con me».

Oppure parlare ma Keith quelle parole gliele sputò fuori di malavoglia, a denti stretti, lo sguardo basso e l’orribile sensazione di averlo deluso che si raggrumava al centro della pancia.

«E perché mai?» esclamò Shiro, interdetto, inclinando il capo di lato nel vano tentativo di raggiungere lo sguardo sfuggente del Paladino Rosso.

«Perché sono geloso! Di te! E di Lance!» sbottò quello a pugni stretti e si affrettò a proseguire, a riempire quella pausa con la sua voce, così da poter seppellire quelle parole che gli faceva vergogna anche solo aver osato pensare… e lui le aveva espresse ad alta voce davanti a Shiro!

«Perché mi è bastato guardarvi durante gli allenamenti oggi… eravate così affiatati…».

«Anche io e te siamo affiatati, Keith. Anche tu e Lance… beh, sapete esserlo, quando mettete da parte le rivalità inutili».

La risposta di Shiro non lo stupì: era esattamente quello che si aspettava gli dicesse, quel genere di rassicurazione che non gli alleggeriva il cuore per nulla, perché gli suonava come un contentino per tenerlo buono. 

«Appunto, è per questo che non dovrei sentirmi così. È stupido!» tagliò corto Keith, riottoso, lo sguardo ancora basso e il viso voltato di lato, mentre pure si lasciava andare sotto il tocco del compagno, quasi sperando che lo scuotesse fisicamente fuori da quel vortice di pensieri deprimenti.

«Non è stupido se ti fa soffrire così tanto» esclamò il Paladino Nero, voce bassa e testardamente rassicurante, costringendo Keith a sollevare la testa di scatto. Era quella la scossa che aspettava e Shiro gliel’aveva data senza dover sollevare neanche un pollice. Il Paladino Rosso gli rivolse uno sguardo in tralice, quasi offeso dalla sola insinuazione di poter essere “feribile” ma l’espressione preoccupata dell’altro fece scolorire ogni vampata d’ira in un misto di rimorso e curiosità.

«E poi capisco che… vista la nostra situazione particolare… beh, si possano creare delle incomprensioni. Meglio parlarne e chiarirsi, non credi?».

Keith annuì lentamente, come convincendosi un po’ di più a ogni scossa del capo. Finì per posare la mano destra su quella che

Shiro gli stava tenendo sulla spalla, sfiorandogli le nocche grandi e spigolose con il palmo. 

«Dire che la nostra situazione sia “particolare” è essere molto carini con le parole, Shiro» deviò il discorso, alla fine, facendo scoppiare il compagno in una risata bassa, di quelle da fargli sobbalzare silenziosamente persino il ciuffo bianco, tutto ammaccato contro la fronte. 

Poi quello scosse il capo e: «Ad ogni modo… non posso dirti di non essere geloso, ma vorrei che ti fidassi di noi… e di te stesso, Keith, perché… e questo posso dirtelo con certezza assoluta, né io né Lance abbiamo alcuna intenzione di metterti da parte» aggiunse, la mano bionica che gli scompigliava i capelli. Keith sospirò, gli ultimi residui di sospetto che si scioglievano come schegge di ghiaccio al centro della sua gola.

Si permise di premere la fronte contro quella di Shiro, a rassicurarlo che non rispondeva ancora non perché non fosse d’accordo con lui ma perché gli ci voleva qualche momento – più di qualche momento – per elaborare l’ammissione che forse – _forse_ – il Paladino Nero aveva ragione e lui aveva proprio bisogno di tirare fuori i suoi amarissimi rospi.

«Esatto, e poi senza di te mancherebbe tutto il pepe… anche se capisco che tu sia geloso dell’illustre sottoscritto!».

La voce di Lance era qualcosa che non aveva previsto. Forse fu per questo che Keith fece fatica a inquadrarlo nel suo campo visivo, quando riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò il suo viso scuro a pochi centimetri dalla sua guancia. Il Paladino Blu teneva il mento appoggiato nell’incavo della spalla di Shiro e fissava entrambi con uno dei suoi sorrisi sbilenchi stampato sulle labbra sottili.

Keith avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi, perché gli faceva rabbia che Lance _gli piacesse da morire_ , persino – o proprio – quando sfoderava quegli atteggiamenti da playboy consumato, neanche si trovasse a casa sua, a Cuba, a offrire un daiquiri a un cliente abituale di un bar in spiaggia per accattivarselo. Ma perché doveva avere fantasie del genere su quel… cretino?!

«Stai scherzando, vero?» lo rimbeccò, indurendo la voce il più possibile nel pallido tentativo di dimostrarsi distaccato e non turbato da quell’improvvisa apparizione, che destabilizzava ancor di più i suoi propositi di mantenersi razionale. Adesso una parte di lui era gelosa del modo assolutamente lascivo con cui Lance si era abbandonato, vestiti spiegazzati e tutto, contro la schiena larga di Shiro, neanche fosse un appoggio come un altro. Voleva la sua civettuola nonchalance e voleva pure essere lui il suo luogo d’appoggio prediletto… che tragedia.

«Ragazzi…» esordì il Paladino Nero, già rassegnato a dividerli, prima che si saltassero alla gola a suon di dispetti e frecciatine, ma Lance fu più rapido e, con uno schiocco di lingua contro il palato, riprese a parlare, cogliendo entrambi di sorpresa.

«E poi pensa a me: vedo l’eroe della Garrison e il suo miglior pilota… prima che arrivassi io, ovviamente…» Lance socchiuse le palpebre, Shiro sospirò e Keith gli occhi, invece, li roteò esasperato ma poi sentì il seguito di quella frase e la voce del Paladino Blu che cambiava intonazione, perdeva tutta la sua brillantezza da giullare e diventava qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più _familiare_ , qualcosa che assomigliava al tono di voce del Paladino Rosso di una manciata di minuti prima.

«… li vedo parlarsi con un semplice sguardo, senza bisogno di parole, come le coppie perfette degli Harmony spaziali… credi che qualche volta qualche dubbio non venga anche a me?».

Non c’era traccia di ironia negli occhi blu di Lance, solo uno di quegli sguardi che sembravano esortare Keith a fermarsi e guardarsi intorno, solo per scoprire che tutti loro si portavano una crepa addosso – nascosta o meno – e non c’era nulla di sbagliato in quello. Lance, a modo suo, sembrava esserci già sceso a patti con quel dato di fatto e di certo ce la metteva tutta per cercare di ficcargliela nel cranio anche a lui.

Poi fu il sorriso dolcissimo e comprensivo di Shiro che catturò di nuovo la sua attenzione, mentre il Paladino Nero annuiva incoraggiante in direzione del Paladino Blu e poi esclamava, con la stessa franchezza con cui avrebbe potuto illustrare una manovra di atterraggio particolarmente ardua: «Keith, tu e Lance siete praticamente pari, riuscite a completarvi persino quando litigate… a volte mi fate sentire di troppo, pensa un po’!».

«Da quando questo… questa nostra cosa si è trasformata in un circolo di gelosi anonimi?».

La reazione di Keith fu meno puntuta e più divertita di quanto lui stesso avrebbe voluto farla suonare. Continuava a essere poco abituato all’idea di essere compreso da qualcun altro, dopotutto. Da due delle persone a cui teneva di più, poi. Shiro e Lance non se la presero o, per lo meno, risposero a quelle insinuazioni a modo loro.

«Anonimi? Ehi, qui ci siamo tutti dichiarati con nome e cognome!» sbottò il Paladino Blu, mentre il Paladino Nero rideva e gli scompigliava i capelli ancora umidi con una mossa noncurante, prima di spingersi il suo viso contro il collo. Keith non si ribellò – nemmeno quando Lance prese a punzecchiarlo con la punta dell’indice perché quello “era tutto un elaborato piano per rubargli la sua dose di coccole quotidiane da Shiro”.

Avrebbe voluto baciarli entrambi, subito, a stampo e di getto ma c’era ancora quel residuo verdastro di gelosia mista ad ansia depositato in fondo al suo stomaco che non gli piaceva. Preferiva aspettare di averlo ruminato completamente e fare altro, nel frattempo. Magari parlare – non troppo, a piccoli sorsi, come se prendesse uno sciroppo dal retrogusto amaro – e vedere cos’accadeva: magari per una volta avrebbe seguito l’esempio di Lance e si sarebbe preso il lusso di parlare, prima che il suo spiccato senso dell’onore gli cucisse la bocca a doppio filo.

Voleva imparare a baciarli a labbra dischiuse, lui per primo, senza aver paura di lasciarsi scappare nulla che potesse ferirli.


	7. #5: When we’ll grow older, will we still need young love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [PG13] [What... if?, Slash, Teikou Arc, Teenage Dorks, Fluff, Secret Relationship]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi di nuovo qui!
> 
> Questa era la seconda shot per **Kam Racine**. Cosa dire? La AoKise non è la mia ship preferita - è più quel genere di ship che capisco perché gli altri shippano ma non shippo attivamente. Perciò è stata una bella sfida provare a scrivere su di loro. Ambientarla durante il Teiko Arc, come mi era stato chiesto, mi ha però sicuramente aiutato - dato che i loro caratteri erano meno “problematici” di quanto lo sarebbero diventati dopo... beh, DOPO L’ANGST.
> 
> Ad ogni modo, il prompt era “shy kiss”, anche se quello che vedrete è a metà fra un bacio timido e un bacio a sorpresa, suppongo... sigh, spero che vi piaccia, buona lettura!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt 19. Shy Kiss**

Kise Ryouta è bello come una ragazza.

Questo è quello che Aomine Daiki si ripete ogni volta che guarda nella sua direzione e qualcosa di caldo e soffice gli annoda la bocca dello stomaco, seccandogli la lingua e facendogli sudare i palmi delle mani.

Con quei capelli, biondi come raggi di sole e sempre profumati di fragole, con quelle labbra definite che sorridono maliziosamente – come se fossero sempre rivolte a un invisibile obiettivo fotografico – e con quegli occhi dorati, dal taglio affilato, Kise Ryouta è bello come una ragazza.

Aomine si ripete quel paragone come un mantra nella sua testa, perché gli pare assurdo poter trovare i ragazzi belli. A lui i ragazzi non piacciono: adora le tette grosse, le cosce tornite e lisce, i capelli lunghi e gli sguardi ammiccanti e, a quanto gli risulta dalla sua limitata esperienza di vita, quelle sono cose “da ragazze”. I ragazzi non gli piacciono, ergo, se trova Kise attraente è perché è bello come una ragazza.

Non perché “assomiglia a una ragazza” – o alla sua idea convenzionale, per lo meno: lo ha visto nudo negli spogliatoi per un numero di volte sufficiente ad appurare che non ha tette grosse. Però le sue spalle squadrate, la sua altezza già invidiabile per un ragazzino delle medie, quel fisico longilineo che lo fa sembrare leggero nonostante i muscoli che l’attività fisica gli sta facendo mettere su… tutti quei piccoli particolari messi insieme hanno sempre scatenato in lui reazioni confuse.

Allora Aomine si dice che Kise è bello come una ragazza e pensa che quella singola frase basti a spiegare tutto. E almeno per il momento è così: è più facile accettare tutto quello che succede _dopo_ , quando il suo compagno di squadra – che sembra avere una prospettiva decisamente più aperta e sincera della sua sull’argomento – si lascia toccare da lui con tutto l’entusiasmo del mondo.

In questo momento Aomine non lo sta toccando, però. Se ne sta seduto – “stravaccato in obliquo sulle scale” sarebbe più esatto – al suo fianco e lo guarda mangiare un sundae al caramello come se fosse la cosa più buona del mondo. Il sole lo sfiora appena, mentre tramonta, e c’è questa luce aranciata che renderebbe tutto irreale e addirittura romantico, se Aomine Daiki avesse senso del romanticismo.

Ma Aomine Daiki non ce l’ha e quindi ripiega le braccia dietro la nuca e: «Che giornata stancante!» sbuffa, mentre lancia sguardi di sottecchi al cucchiaino di plastica, che sparisce a intervalli regolari fra le sue labbra lucide e rosee.

«Effettivamente pedinare Kurokocchi diventa parecchio difficile. Dopo un po’ sparisce in mezzo alla folla e ritrovarlo è un’impresa! Meno male che c’era Momoicchi con lui!».

Kise gli sorride spensierato, la bocca sporca di panna bianca e Aomine si morde l’interno morbido della guancia, quasi a sangue: vorrebbe baciarlo, in un modo stupido e scomposto che non appartiene nemmeno a un tredicenne come lui, magari leccarglielo via dalla pelle, il gelato.

«Satsuki si fa notare pure troppo, poi siamo noi che dobbiamo cacciare via a pedate i malati che ci provano. Ok, che Testu è quasi invisibile ma fatelo uno sforzo! Figurarsi se una ragazza come lei si mette in tiro per dei lumaconi del cacchio come loro!».

Aomine parla, più per tenere occupata la testa e la bocca, che perché ha davvero voglia di parlare di Kuroko e Momoi. Vuole che Kise smetta di mangiare il suo sundae e lo baci, con la punta della lingua che sa ancora di caramello e quell’arricciare malizioso del naso che sembra promettere di trasformare quell’innocente scambio di respiri in chissà quale avventura scabrosa…

«Ma come fissi male il mio gelato, Aominecchi! Cos’è, ne vuoi un po’?» lo prende in giro Kise, sventolandogli il cucchiaino davanti al naso.

« _No, voglio te_ » vorrebbe rispondergli Aomine, secco, definitivo e anche un po’ tenebroso. E nella sua mente la battuta sembra incastrarsi benissimo con quella domanda ma lui è pur sempre un adolescente goffo e impulsivo: bravissimo a muoversi sul campo di pallacanestro come se ci fosse nato dentro ma lento come una tartaruga fuor d’acqua a districarsi nelle relazioni sentimentali.

E Kise è l’unica relazione sentimentale più o meno seria che abbia avuto in vita sua.

«Eh, mi pare pure ovvio! Te l’ho comprato io coi soldi miei!» ci tiene a ricordargli – che frana! – la radice del loro patto: “ti accompagno a pedinare Momoicchi e Kurokocchi, se dopo mi compri il gelato”.

Si mette a sedere con uno scatto felino – senza nemmeno accorgersi dell’occhiata di sottecchi che Kise gli ha lanciato, gli occhi gialli e affilati che brillano di interesse – e si sporge nella direzione del compagno di squadra, andando dritto verso il cucchiaino.

Ma Aomine è pur sempre quello dei cambi d’idea improvvisi e così scarta col capo all’ultimo minuto – col rischio di assestargli una testata sul suo nasino perfetto. Neanche tre secondi dopo, Kise se ne sta a occhi spalancati a fissare il volto di Aomine Daiki praticamente appiccicato al suo e le sue labbra premute pianissimo sulla sua bocca schiusa.

È uno schiocco rapido e insolitamente leggero, quello che Aomine gli lascia sulla pelle – il cervello di Kise pensa “delicato”, anche se fa tantissima fatica ad associarlo al suo compagno di squadra. Poi Aomine si ritira con altrettanta rapidità, spostando l’aria in una folata e lasciando l’altro a sbattere le palpebre, incredulo.

A Kise sembra di sentire il ragazzo dai capelli neri mugugnare qualcosa, a proposito del fatto che ha la bocca sporca di gelato, ma gli è difficile decifrare le sue parole, se quello si copre la bocca con una mano e quasi gli dà le spalle.

«Aominecchi, ma… che carino, stai arrossendo!» lo prende dolcemente in giro, quasi in stato di grazia di fronte a quella mossa e a tutta l’inaspettata timidezza che ci è strisciata dentro. Quello che ottiene, però, è un Aomine Daiki a dir poco _offeso_ da quell’insinuazione di carineria, che scatta in piedi, un rosso intenso che gli colora le guance scure e «Me ne vado a casa!» sbotta, una mano ancora premuta contro la faccia.

Qualsiasi fantasia personale di pose sbruffone da vero playboy svanisce dalla mente di Aomine, per essere sostituita dall’esclamazione a caratteri cubitali “chescemochescemochescemochescemo” che copre ogni altro pensiero e gli assorda i timpani, al punto che quasi non lo sente, Kise che lo richiama, protestando qualcosa a proposito del gelato che ha promesso di dividere con lui.

Aomine si sente troppo scoperto, in quell’istante, per avere la forza di girarsi e fissarlo in faccia con uno dei suoi soliti ghigni noncuranti. Ringrazia il cielo, però, quando lo sente alzarsi e inseguirlo, appena un passo dietro di lui. Non ha nemmeno avuto il tempo di appurare di cosa sapessero le labbra del suo compagno di squadra – anche se ha sentito vagamente l’impressione morbida e fresca contro la sua pelle. Si ricorda solo del battito impazzito del suo stesso cuore, che sta minacciando di scoppiargli in petto, come non fa nemmeno dopo una partita particolarmente difficile, e si sente immensamente cretino.

«Aominecchi, dai, scherzavo! Lo sai che puoi pulirmi la bocca come meglio ti pare!» Kise quasi lo prega, raggiungendolo e _non toccandolo_ … perché persino Aomine se n’è accorto, della distanza che il biondo modello mette fra di loro, dell’adorazione con cui si permette di guardarlo da lontano e di lasciarsi accarezzare e accarezzarlo solo quando è Aomine stesso a fare la prima mossa.

E ad Aomine piace, essere adorato a quel modo, ma non è ancora saggio abbastanza per capire che dovrebbe fermarlo, invece, e ricordargli che sono soltanto due ragazzini con tanti sogni e troppe capacità in corpo per la loro giovane età. Però si ferma anche lui e si volta appena, un ultimo raggio di sole traditore che gli ferisce gli occhi e gli permette di non guardare Kise in faccia per davvero, mentre gli stringe appena un polso e torna a parlare con tono di voce quasi normale.

«Vabbè… sì, però non in mezzo alla strada».

«Beh, c’è sempre casa mia… A quest’ora non è ancora tornato nessuno» sorride Kise e più che vederlo, Aomine lo sente dal suo tono di voce, che il suo compagno di squadra lo sta invitando a proseguire quel bacio altrove. 

E lui annuisce, senza esitare neanche un secondo. Perché il problema è questo: Kise Ryouta è bello. Non come una ragazza. È bello e basta, in un modo che ad Aomine Daiki piace, pure se non implica le tette grosse e le cosce tornite. E lui le sue labbra rosee e allegre vuole assaggiarle di nuovo, questa volta senza vergognarsi troppo del fatto che fuori dal campo di pallacanestro quello dei due che fa perdere la testa all’altro è proprio Kise.

E per ora gli sta bene così.


	8. #6: Let love be your energy (Shiro/Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [PG15] [What... if?, Future Fic, Slash, Established Relationship, PTSD mentions]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, rieccomi qui a TEMPO DI RECORD. Aver visto la S5 di Voltron ha scatenato la mia vena creativa, bisogna ammetterlo, e i prompt che mi erano stati affidati a Settembre hanno fatto il resto. Questa piccola Shance è per **Namidery** e non sarà l'unica Shance a comparire in questa raccolta!  <3 Spero che ti piaccia, come sempre, sto ancora prendendo le misure dei personaggi e spero di averli resi abbastanza credibili. *piange*
> 
> Ad ogni modo, non ci sono spoiler per chi ha visto fino alla S4 ma questa fic è ambientata un po' dopo i fatti delle stagioni viste finora (e difatti Shiro e Lance sono di un anno più grandi) e si allude alla famosa "Operazione Kuron" e al fatto che il povero Shiro deve averne passata di ogni in quell'anno da Gladiatore nelle prigioni Galra (e chissà QUANTE ANCORA CE NE DEVONO RACCONTARE). Niente, questa fic appartiene al movimento "Date una vacanza a Shiro" ma anche a quello "Lance è un bimbo preziosissimo e non ce lo meritiamo".
> 
> Bon, basta, fine, buona lettura! XD
> 
> P.S.: Alephya è vagamente ispirato ad Alpha, un pianeta tutto ricoperto d'acqua nel sistema solare di Alpha Centauri, di cui parlava Asimov in "Fondazione e Terra". Sempre tanti kudos al MAESTRO.
> 
> **Prompt: 20.Surprised Kiss**

Alephya è un pianeta ben strano. Non è tutto ricoperto d’acqua, come il pianeta di Plaxum, ma solo per un buon novantacinque per cento. Il piccolo quasi-continente che formano le terre emerse è in realtà una specie di arcipelago, bucherellato come un merletto, su cui abita una popolazione umanoide anfibia. Hanno grandi e lucidi occhi rossi, come le raganelle, e le punte delle dita bulbose e appiccicose. A Lance farebbe anche un po’ schifo, quando gli sfiorano la faccia ma – ehi! – le ragazze-raganelle di quel posto sono carinissime e non si schifano le attenzioni di una signora, anche se sanno di melassa.

Poi Alephya è tutta verde: cielo, acqua, persino i raggi di Centauron, la stella che la illumina, hanno un retrogusto smeraldino, al tramonto. È un posto strano, insomma, ma con un’aria così pulita da accarezzarti i polmoni e farti venire voglia di correre e saltare in giro, fino a non avere più energie in corpo. Questo, ovviamente, a Shiro non piace.

«Lance, siamo sicuri?».

Il Paladino Nero si guarda attorno, vigile, quasi si aspettasse di veder spuntare un gigantesco tentacolo munito di ventose violacee dallo specchio d’acqua che si trova davanti.

«Andiamo, Shiro! La nostra missione è terminata, abbiamo ancora un giorno libero prima di effettuare il salto nel tunnel spazio-temporale, e gli Alephyani ci hanno detto che questo lago è perfetto per gli stranieri che vogliono farsi un bagno. Certo che siamo sicuri!».

Lance allarga le braccia lunghe e scure – e in questo momento orgogliosamente scoperte – abbracciando virtualmente tutto lo spazio che li circonda: gli alberi simili a salici piangenti dai lunghi rami verdi, che accarezzano la superficie del piccolo lago; l’erba soffice e rugiadosa sotto i loro piedi, le ombre scure che si allargano al limitare del bosco, da cui sono emersi alcuni minuti prima. E poi il lago, in cui Lance tiene già i piedi nudi e che sembra chiamare anche lui.

Peccato che Shiro non riesca proprio a rilassarsi: l’esperienza gli ha insegnato che, quando le cose sono troppo tranquille, significa che il pericolo è in agguato e magari si nasconde sotto le strane ninfee azzurrastre che galleggiano sull’acqua limpida. È tutto troppo bello per essere vero – e la loro missione è filata stranamente senza intoppi. La fregatura deve nascondersi lì da qualche parte: sarà poi consigliabile abbassare la guardia mentre sono ancora su un pianeta alieno?

«E tu adesso vorresti fare il bagno?» lo interroga, tenendo ancora il suo elmetto sotto braccio e l’armatura addosso. Quella di Lance è stata abbandonata poco cerimoniosamente sopra l’assito del piccolo molo di legno su cui sostano entrambi e il ragazzo gli sta davanti in costume e basta, le nocche premute sui fianchi e un’espressione di disappunto dipinta sul volto scuro.

«No, Shiro, volevo far prendere aria alla pelle, altrimenti si secca troppo sotto la tuta da Paladino… ma certo che voglio fare il bagno!».

Lance sospira impercettibilmente, pentendosi a metà di quella battuta sarcastica. Vorrebbe chiedere a Shiro cosa c’è che non va ma lo sa benissimo: ne hanno parlato allo sfinimento la sera precedente, prima di addormentarsi fra le braccia l’uno dell’altro… o per lo meno, lui si è addormentato. Per quanto riguarda il Paladino Nero, è abbastanza sicuro che abbia dormito poco e male, a giudicare dalle occhiaie violacee e la posa affranta.

«In città mi hanno assicurato che non c’è nessun problema con questo lago, davvero! Ma… ma se non ti va, puoi restare sul molo. O esplorare il bosco! Io mi faccio due bracciate, giusto, sai… per riprendere confidenza con l’acqua e poi risalgo su, uh?».

Shiro è meno bravo a nascondere le sue reazioni di quello che crede e Lance lo nota subito, il movimento impercettibile con cui rilassa le spalle sotto un sospiro di sollievo. Gestire l’eccesso di adrenalina dopo la fine di una missione è sempre un po’ più difficile per lui di quanto non lo sia per gli altri Paladini, né quell’inspiegabile stato di allerta, che in tempi sospetti era diventato la spia di ben altri problemi, lo abbandona mai del tutto.

Lance preferisce non forzarlo, anche se un po’ gli dispiace rinunciare alla scenetta romantica di loro due che sguazzano placidamente nel lago smeraldino e limpido che si estende alle sue spalle. Il Paladino Blu, però, sente di non poter rimandare quel tuffo: il suo corpo freme per un po’ di libertà e di abbandono e l’acqua è l’unico elemento che ha il potere di farlo rinascere.

«Resterò qui, non voglio perderti di vista» annuisce Shiro, mettendo mano per lo meno ai bracciali della sua armatura, ma è così _formale_ che Lance sente di dover fare qualcosa per spezzare la tensione.

Cinque secondi dopo il Paladino Nero si ritrova un paio di boxer blu con la striscia laterale bianca fra le dita e « _Lance?!_ » si lascia scappare in un richiamo rauco. Alza lo sguardo, giusto in tempo per cogliere con la coda dell’occhio la curva fin troppo familiare di un paio di natiche, impertinenti quanto il loro padrone, e poi il Paladino Blu sì sta già tuffando.

Non prima di averlo avvertito che: «In ogni caso, se dovessi cambiare idea, _questa_ è la sorpresa che potresti trovare in acqua!».

A Lance scappa persino una risatina, subito coperta dal rumore del suo corpo che affonda nel lago fra pochissimi spruzzi: mentre l’acqua si richiude sopra la sua testa, lui vorrebbe quasi nascondersi fra le ombre del fondale, dopo quel tentativo di maldestra seduzione che lo fa sentire ridicolo.

Nella realtà Shiro è pochi metri sopra la sua testa e si sente davvero tentato di raggiungerlo, buttandosi a capofitto alla sua volta, ma poi un timore indefinibile gli stringe la bocca dello stomaco e si ritrova a scuotere il capo. Alla fine decide di continuare a spogliarsi anche lui, liberandosi dell’armatura un pezzo alla volta: con quella addosso il peso che sente sul petto è quasi insopportabile; senza, si sente nudo come se si stesse liberando della sua stessa pelle, troppo esposto, troppo vulnerabile.

Un occhio sempre al bosco alle loro spalle, un altro al lago alla cui superficie Lance sta riaffiorando a intervalli regolari, Shiro si siede sul legno nella posizione del loto, riservando tutto il suo sospetto all’acqua smeraldina che lo chiama con fare invitante.

Gli è difficile rilassarsi, le mani si muovono irrequiete, nessuna posizione è comoda abbastanza da convincerlo a restare fermo per più di cinque secondi. E poi ci sono gli impercettibili rumori delle creature che si muovono tutt’attorno a loro due, fra i rami degli alberi, nell’erba alta, sul fondale del lago. Shiro ha la pelle d’oca, anche se non c’è vento nell’atmosfera umida e torpida di Alephya: ha bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa, qualunque cosa che possa occupargli la mente di pensieri positivi.

Poi lo sente.

È il suono chiaro e preciso con cui Lance ha cominciato a nuotare, una bracciata dopo l’altra, a un ritmo rapido ma costante. I suoi occhi grigi si concentrano sull’increspatura nella superficie, liscia come l’olio, di quel laghetto; sul movimento con cui le dita del Paladino Blu fendono l’acqua come se fosse aria; sui suoi piedi, che producono minuscoli schizzi colorati di verde; sulla luce pallida di Centauron, che sottolinea in una carezza luminosa i muscoli contratti delle sue spalle.

Lo meraviglia sempre il modo in cui Lance nuota: lo fa sembrare qualcosa di più naturale che camminare, così piacevole da far venire voglia di tuffarsi e imitarlo… salvo scoprire che non si può essere leggeri e rapidi come lui, come una creatura venuta dal mare, che non vede l’ora di ritornarci.

Shiro segue quel pensiero per metà e distende le gambe oltre il bordo del molo: è basso e poco distante dalla superficie del lago e gli basta piegare le ginocchia, per ritrovarsi ad affondare nell’acqua fino ai polpacci. Sobbalza sorpreso, quando si rende conto che non è fredda come si aspettava: non è nemmeno calda ma è tiepida quanto basta da sfiorargli la pelle senza farlo rabbrividire. Il Paladino Nero sospira e in quel sospiro tira fuori un bel pezzo della sua ansia, senza mai perdersi un solo gesto di Lance. L’acqua è così limpida, che può seguire il suo percorso persino quando torna a immergersi e quasi tocca il fondale. Può vedere il suo corpo scuro e longilineo in tutta la sua orgogliosa nudità e tanto gli basta perché un’ansia di ben altra natura cominci a crescere all’altezza del suo stomaco.

Sta quasi per lasciarsi andare e raggiungerlo – nonostante i muscoli contratti, nonostante l’allerta costante, nonostante la sua mente che continua a sussurrargli di non abbassare la guardia – quando Lance vira decisamente nella sua direzione. Riemerge in un grosso sbuffo e getta la testa all’indietro, facendo schizzare via una corona di minuscole gocce smeraldine dai suoi capelli castani.

«Cos’è, stai facendo le prove generali per diventare un tritone?» prova a prenderlo dolcemente in giro, mentre Lance si accomoda, gomiti e avambracci conserti, sulle sue cosce seminude e lo fissa di sotto in su con uno dei suoi sorrisi splendenti.

«Beh, in effetti se avessi la coda sarei il tritone più bello della Galassia» si vanta e ride sommessamente, come gli capita sempre di fare quando Shiro scherza con lui, scrollandosi di dosso ogni parvenza di serietà da leader di una task force galattica, per tornare a essere solo e soltanto Takashi Shirogane, 26 anni, troppi pochi per tutte le responsabilità che si carica sulle spalle.

«Sarebbe un bel casino infilarla nella tuta da Paladino, però» continua a insistere scherzosamente il Paladino Nero, come se l’eventualità di un Lance con la coda da sirena fosse tutt’altro che irrealizzabile. Riesce persino a figurarselo in quella forma e l’immagine mentale, non sa neanche lui perché, gli fa sorgere dalle labbra una risata bassa e calda.

«Nah, non ci sarebbero problemi, perché sarei uno di quei tritoni che si fanno spuntare le gambe, quando camminano sulla terraferma!» commenta il Paladino Blu con una certa sicurezza, mentre le dita grandi di Shiro gli si infilano fra le ciocche di capelli bagnati in una carezza gentile. C’è un’ingenuità comica nelle ipotesi fantasiose in cui Lance ama prodursi spesso e volentieri, che il Paladino Nero vorrebbe proteggere a tutti i costi: perché sono quel necessario frammento di spensieratezza che è mancato per troppo tempo dalla sua vita… e perché vorrebbe che nulla impedisse a Lance di continuare a sorridere in modo tanto pulito.

«Oppure me le farebbe spuntare il bacio del principe giusto… sai, come in quella favola…» aggiunge il Paladino Blu, all’improvviso e sottovoce, mentre disegna circoletti invisibili con la punta delle dita sulle sue ginocchia. Shiro è talmente impegnato a guardarlo arrossire, che si rende conto solo con alcuni secondi di ritardo _a chi_ il suo ragazzo stia alludendo.

Accade più o meno nello stesso momento in cui si rende conto che il corpo di Lance, schiacciato contro le sue gambe, e la sua voce divertita, che racconta allegre frivolezze, hanno completamente sopravanzato il rumore di fondo della sua paura. È come se nella sua testa qualcuno avesse spento uno schermo, che mandava scariche statiche da troppe ore, e il Paladino Nero vorrebbe solo ringraziare il proprietario di quella mano gentile che ha messo a tacere, anche se solo temporaneamente, tutto quel fracasso.

Quando due palmi grandi scivolano sulle sue guance, Lance crede che siano solo la prosecuzione delle carezze di qualche istante prima, distratto com’è a pensare alla prossima battuta per coprire le sue avance – che si ritrova sempre a giudicare troppo goffe e patetiche. Per questo resta letteralmente a bocca aperta, quando le labbra di Shiro si premono sulle sue, le sue dita affondate nelle sue guance scure, tutto il suo corpo proteso in avanti che fa ombra persino al sole sopra le loro teste.

Non lo sorprende che il Paladino Nero lo stia baciando. Lo sorprende che il Paladino Nero lo stia baciando _per primo_ , buttandosi alle spalle tutte quelle cautele che gli usa di solito: perché otto anni di differenza si fanno sentire fra di loro e Shiro non oserebbe mai metterlo sotto pressione con un gesto di troppo; perché lascia sempre che sia il Paladino Blu a prendere l’iniziativa per qualsiasi cosa possa succedere fra loro due. Perché Lance, di fondo, è sempre troppo convinto di non meritarselo, l’affetto del suo ragazzo, e quel bacio per qualche istante lo lascia completamente annichilito per la sorpresa.

Poi è come se il suo corpo e il suo cervello si rimettessero in moto in una volta sola e con fin troppa velocità: ci sono le mani calde di Shiro contro le sue guance, le sue labbra morbide e grandi contro le sue, che quasi se lo mangiano e gli rubano il fiato. C’è la punta della sua lingua che gli sfiora il palato e – _oh!_ – a Lance scappa un gemito piccolissimo, che si incastra tutto nella gola di Shiro, mentre si rende drammaticamente conto di non essere nella posizione per potersi slanciare su di lui. Può solo puntellarsi con le dita sulle sue ginocchia e premersi contro la sua faccia, nella speranza di prolungare quel contatto il più possibile.

Shiro sa soltanto che ha fame e che la pelle del Paladino Blu ha uno strano retrogusto, salmastro e dolciastro al tempo stesso, che non sa del mare della Terra ma gli piace tantissimo in ogni caso. Il suo cervello è andato in completo arresto appena dieci secondi fa, nel momento esatto in cui Lance ha cominciato a _rispondergli_ , spingendosi verso di lui come ferro attirato da una calamita. Non riesce a smettere di baciarlo, vorrebbe tirarselo completamente addosso e probabilmente lo avrebbe già afferrato sotto le braccia, se solo si fosse ricordato come si fa a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto per impartire gli ordini necessari al suo corpo.

Invece se ne resta pericolosamente in bilico sul bordo di quel piccolo molo e lascia che una mano di Lance si aggrappi alla sua nuca, spazzando in fondo tutte quelle piccole voci fastidiose che continuano a sussurrargli che sono su un mondo alieno, che non possono assolutamente distrarsi, che non ci si attacca alla bocca di una persona a quel modo, nemmeno se è il tuo ragazzo e ti sta gemendo contro i denti con così tanto entusiasmo, che smettere – quella sì – sarebbe una gravissima offesa.

È soltanto l’apnea che costringe entrambi a separarsi, seppure di pochissimi centimetri, quel tanto che serve a entrambi a riprendere fiato, respirandosi addosso fronte contro fronte.

«Woah… Shiro… io…» deglutisce a vuoto Lance, ancora appeso alla sua nuca, le labbra così arrossate e umide che il Paladino Nero vorrebbe morderle di nuovo, tuffarcisi sopra senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di completare la frase.

«… ti raggiungerei volentieri lì sopra ma… se esco dall’acqua in questo momento… partono i bollini della censura…».

Una risata genuina sgorga dal petto di Shiro, nonostante la sua mente e il suo corpo siano tutti protesi al momento in cui potrà toccare Lance di nuovo, sentire la sua pelle umida e calda sotto le dita e «Va bene, allora… ti raggiungo io…» sospira, assecondando quel pensiero, che ha cominciato a urlare fino a sovrastare anche le sue ansie.

Al Paladino Blu tocca lasciarsi sorprendere per la seconda volta, perché ha appena il tempo di farsi indietro e ricadere in acqua, che il Paladino Nero lo segue, scivolando oltre il bordo di legno del piccolo molo a piedi uniti. Una piccola onda raggiunge il petto di Lance e poi è il braccio sinistro di Shiro che gli circonda la vita; lui ci si abbandona in quell’abbraccio e sfiora la sua nuca mentre «Shiro… che c’è? Qualcosa non va?» gli domanda, fissando i suoi occhi grigi velati di malinconia.

«No… ora non più. È solo che le tue battute mi hanno ricordato… che siamo qui solo per un altro giorno… forse sarebbe stupido non approfittarne per rilassarci, giusto?».

Le punte delle dita metalliche di Shiro gli accarezzano il viso, tracciano lentamente il rilievo di uno zigomo, si fermano nell’intersezione sensibile fra orecchio e mandibola e Lance fa fatica a pensare lucidamente. Già si sporge verso le sue labbra, schiuse e troppo vicine; già si preme contro il suo petto grande e lo sente fremere appena, quando il Paladino Nero si accorge fino in fondo degli effetti devastanti del suo bacio sul corpo teso del Paladino Blu.

Poi, però, inclina il capo di lato e gli lancia un’occhiata perplessa e Shiro non può fare a meno di sbattere rapidamente le palpebre e «… che succede?» chiedergli, perplesso.

«… rilassarci? Shiro… sei sicuro di essere in te? Sono… ommioddio, Shiro, devi essere davvero, davvero _tanto stanco_!» si corregge Lance e vorrebbe mordersi la lingua per quell’incauta battuta sulla “strana personalità” del Paladino Nero ma quello non sembra averci fatto caso, perché sorride dolcemente e scuote il capo, premendo la fronte ancora asciutta contro la sua.

«Non sono stanco… non troppo, ok! Ma mi piace guardarti nuotare… e mi piace ancora di più nuotare insieme a te».

Lance a quelle parole arrossisce contento, stringendo le labbra mentre cerca di non lasciarsi scappare un sorriso troppo grosso e troppo compiaciuto, ma il modo in cui sta allacciando le gambe attorno alla vita di Shiro suggerisce tutto fuorché la voglia di farsi due bracciate insieme nel lago smeraldino.

«Lo sai che, quando vuoi, con me puoi anche parlare, sì?» sussurra in un soffio caldo contro la punta del naso di Shiro e inarca la schiena, quando le sue dita gli sfiorano le anche, affondando nella carne tenera delle sue cosce e nell’acqua tiepida che accarezza entrambi.

«Sì» fa il Paladino Nero, semplicemente, laconico al massimo, eppure la sua voce è ferma e il suo sguardo grigio è tranquillo. Lance sa che Shiro è lì, in quel laghetto di Alephya, e non ha altra missione per la testa che restargli accanto e godersi tutto il tempo che hanno a disposizione insieme senza permettere a _nulla_ di insinuarsi fra di loro.

Forse quella sarà davvero una bella giornata di vacanza.


	9. #7: Feel the love go (Otabek/JJ/Georgij)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [What... if?, Future Fic, Polyamory, Domestic Fluff, Dorks will be dorks]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io non ho mai giocato con un Tamagotchi. Quando sono usciti in commercio, la mia famiglia aveva aderito alla scuola di pensiero per cui tutto quello che veniva dal Giappone avrebbe rincoglionito il prezioso cervello dei loro figli. Poi sono cresciuta scema lo stesso quindi comprate i Tamagotchi ai vostri figli, tanto si nasce torti, non si diventa testa di cazzo.
> 
> Dopo questo cappello di una simpatia impressionante - per significare che avrò probabilmente scritto cazzate sesquipedali sul Tamagotchi quindi PERDONATEMI - la fic. Erano mesi che avevo promesso questa fic a [FoggyDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil) (non solo questa) su una delle OT3 più improbabili e più belle che potessimo scovare: la **Otalerovich**! Questa fic è ambientata due anni e mezzo dopo i fatti di YOI (mi pregio di ricordarvi che, dato che la finale del Gran Prix era a Barcellona, io resto convinta che l'anime fosse ambientato nel 2015 e nessuno potrà CONVINCERMI DEL CONTRARIO *la portano via*), che questi tre sono fidanzati in un'allegra e sconclusionata relazione poliamorosa e che io ho sempre paura a gestire Otabek e renderlo di merda ma questa è un'altra storia.
> 
> E quindi, niente, Sere, spero che questa piccola cosina stupida possa piacerti. <333 Buona lettura!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: 75. Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing**

«Oh no, Fierobecco, non piangere, adesso ti darò tutto il cibo che ti serve a crescere e diventare grande e forte come il tuo papà!». 

Jean-Jacques Leroy si chinò in avanti, la luce artificiale della lampada a stelo nera che illuminava i suoi occhi, intenti a fissare il piccolo animaletto che si muoveva davanti a lui, pigolando alla ricerca disperata di cibo. Da qualche parte c’era il televisore in sottofondo che mandava notizie sulle Olimpiadi estive ma lui nemmeno sembrava farci caso, tutto concentrato sul decidere con cosa riempire la ciotola del piccolo Fierobecco. 

Pollo? Manzo? Maiale? 

«Io non capisco». 

Otabek borbottò quelle parole in russo, tono basso e pacato ma sopracciglia aggrottate e sguardo scuro fisso sulla schiena di Jean, ostinatamente ripiegato in avanti a gambe incrociate, nello spazio tutt’altro che risibile che passava dal bordo del divano al grande televisore al plasma del soggiorno. 

«Cosa non capisci, cuore mio?».

La voce di Georgij, che il russo rendeva ancora più fonda, gli rimbombò tutta nella testa, che teneva appoggiata contro il suo petto. Otabek era tutto spalmato contro il pattinatore russo, a essere precisi, neanche fosse diventato una seconda fodera del grande divano di stoffa color panna che li ospitava. Avrebbe potuto comodamente farci un letargo completo, accomodato fra le sue gambe e abbracciato alla sua vita, ma quella storia lì, di Fierobecco, non gli andava giù per niente.

«Non capisco che senso abbia chiamare quella roba _Fierobecco_ ».

«Beh, il nome di un grifone assegnato a un dinosauro è una scelta un po’ azzardata. Contando che dopo Jurassic World avrebbe potuto anche chiamarla Blue… in effetti avrebbe potuto anche chiederci un parere, non è mica una cosa di poco conto, dare un nome a un cucciolo!».

Georgij suonava molto preso dai suoi ragionamenti bizzarri e il pattinatore kazako lo lasciò terminare, prendendosi nel frattempo tutte le carezze oziose delle sue dita lunghe e bianche, che gli scorrevano fra i corti capelli neri.

«Gosha… è un Tamagotchi» ribatté alla fine con misurata indignazione, sempre in russo e sempre tenendo lo sguardo scuro fisso sulla schiena muscolosa di Jean, china in avanti e a malapena ricoperta da una canotta, rossa quanto la bandiera canadese.

Non sapeva cosa lo irritasse di più in quel preciso istante: che venisse considerato normale trattare un animaletto elettronico come fosse stato un vero animale da compagnia, oppure che il pattinatore canadese non gli avesse ancora dato fastidio nell’ultima ora e mezza.

Era una situazione destabilizzante, condividere la stessa stanza con Jean-Jacques Leroy e non essere oggetto delle sue pressanti e fin troppo espansive attenzioni. Era una roba da fine del mondo, come se Georgij Popovich avesse smesso all’improvviso di usare nomignoli imbarazzanti e di rispondere ai suoi messaggi su Telegram dopo trenta secondi netti dall’invio (anche solo con un: “ _ho letto ma sono occupato, rispondo dopo, non mi dimentico di te!!!_ ”).

«Beh, sì, capisco la tua perplessità, è un passatempo un po’ strano, soprattutto per un ventunenne… ma se si vuole rilassare così fra un allenamento e l’altro, sempre meglio che drogarsi, no?» provò a mediare Georgij, col tono di una madre solerte, lasciandogli anche un bacio al centro esatto della testa. Otabek avrebbe pure potuto abbandonarsi fra le sue braccia – insomma, se Jean aveva tutta quella voglia di tête-à-tête con dinosauri pixelosi, chi era lui per non approfittarsene e avere le attenzioni del pattinatore russo tutto per sé?

Però «Sì, ma deve giocare ininterrottamente con quel coso proprio mentre ci siamo noi?!» obiettò in ogni caso, un’incrinatura di stizza nella sua voce sempre pacata. Si agitò persino un po’ fra le braccia di Georgij, quasi avesse avuto la mezza intenzione di afferrare una ciabatta e tirarla in testa al canadese, che aveva appena esclamato un «Che carino che sei!» all’orribile cianfrusaglia fucsia fosforescente che stringeva fra le dita.

Il sorriso indulgente e un po’ sornione di Georgij non lo vide ma lo sentì tutto allargarsi contro i suoi capelli scuri, prima che quello annuisse e «Sta giocando da davvero troppo tempo, non ti do torto… ma non ti facevo così geloso di un Tamagotchi, cuore mio» lo prendesse bonariamente in giro, puntando il suo sguardo blu sulla figura del pattinatore canadese, accovacciata praticamente ai loro piedi.

«Io non… non è corretto» si corresse alla fine Otabek, senza negare le sue inattese fitte di gelosia ma senza nemmeno confermarle. Insomma, se _quello_ era un modo per Jean di fargli capire che avrebbe sentito la mancanza delle sue battute fuori luogo e delle sue attenzioni assillanti… ci stava riuscendo benissimo.

«Potremmo dirglielo con le buone» gli concesse Georgij, che in tutta quella situazione si ritrovava, per una volta, ad essere quello meno preoccupato e più tranquillo dei tre. Forse era la saggezza dell’età che cominciava a farsi sentire o forse gli effetti del jet-lag lo stordivano abbastanza da farlo reagire con estrema lentezza, chissà…

«Quindi rubargli di mano il Tamagotchi e scappare è escluso, immagino».

Otabek strizzò gli occhi con fare pensieroso, come se stesse davvero valutando quell’opzione, e Georgij si affrettò ad ammonirlo, sempre in russo: «Oh no, no, no! Povera stella, ci resterebbe malissimo! Però, si, potremmo fargli uno scherzo per distrarlo…».

«Spara» commentò, laconicissimo, Otabek, rigirandosi fra le sue braccia. Georgij si appiattì ancor di più contro lo schienale del divano, restandosene su un fianco con la testa poggiata contro il pugno chiuso e il gomito affondato in un cuscino, mentre il kazako lo guardava di sotto in su, in attesa di spiegazioni.

«No, ma che carino, ha appena pigolato, lo avete sentito?» squittì Jean, senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro. Erano anni che non metteva le mani su un Tamagotchi – dodici, per la precisione – ed era stato come tornare a sentirsi un bambino di nove anni ancora una volta. Soltanto che adesso era grande abbastanza da poterlo accudire, senza dimenticarlo in un angolo e ritrovarsi fra le dita un angioletto che voleva via fra i cristalli liquidi dello schermo.

Forse era una cosa piccola e stupida ma gli era sempre rimasto quel rimorso, di non essersi preso cura abbastanza del suo vecchio uovo alieno. Che i suoi colleghi e rivali di pattinaggio ci credessero oppure no, lui se ne faceva un punto di onore di dedicare tutte le attenzioni possibili a cose e persone trascurate. Che poi a volte lo facesse in un modo chiassoso, che gli estranei potevano fraintendere come un tentativo di mettersi al centro dell’attenzione, era un’altra storia.

«Ragazzi, perché non rispondete? Siete morti per caso?» esclamò all’improvviso, aggrottando le sopracciglia ma sempre tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul suo Fierobecco. Una vocina nella sua testa insinuò che forse stava giocando con quella roba da un po’ troppe ore ma lui le rispose che “ _cinque minuti e giuro che mi fermo_ ”, senza crederci nemmeno un po’.

Due paia di labbra si posarono sulle sue guance, a destra e a sinistra, in uno schiocco quasi simultaneo, che riecheggiò nelle sue orecchie in dolby surround e «Woah!» sobbalzò, tanto forte da lanciare il suo Tamagotchi in aria. Otabek si sporse all’indietro, riacchiappandolo con un movimento velocissimo, mentre Jean si voltava prima da un lato e poi dall’altro con uno sguardo stralunato stampato in viso.

«E voi quando siete arrivati qui per terra?» esclamò sorpreso, mentre si trovava davanti l’espressione dolcemente divertita di Georgij e quella parecchio più scocciata di Otabek. Ma perché mai fosse arrabbiato lui proprio non lo capiva.

«Trenta secondi fa ma tu sembravi molto, molto occupato con il tuo Fierobecco, occhi belli» sussurrò il pattinatore russo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con l’indice. Gli occhi grandi di Jean si fissarono prima sul vuoto cosmico e poi si riaccesero di una luce di improvvisa comprensione, mentre «Oh!» constatava con fare colpevole.

«Oh, già, già, già… siete qui da un’ora e mezza e io l’ _ho passata a giocare_. Vi sarete sentiti trascurati…».

«No» borbottò Otabek, secco e definitivo, palleggiando il povero Fierobecco nel palmo della mano. Georgij gli rivolse un’occhiata blu che suonava come un costernato «Suvvia, non dire bugie» ma lui gli fece un cenno con la mano, come a dire che aveva tutto sotto controllo.

«Beh, dai, ripassami Fierobecco che lo metto a posto…» esordì il canadese, allungando la mano nella sua direzione ma il pattinatore kazako strinse prontamente l’uovo di plastica fra le dita e lo allontanò dalla sua portata, inclinandosi all’indietro con perfetta faccia di bronzo.

«Sì, come no, e poi invece di metterlo a nanna, riprendi a giocarci!».

Il pattinatore canadese si sporse ancora di più nella sua direzione, scavalcando il suo ginocchio nel vano tentativo di arrivare al Tamagotchi e per poco non fece franare entrambi sul tappeto a losanghe rosa e arancioni che avevano sotto il sedere, prima che il suo cervello mettesse insieme i bisbigli che avevano fatto da sottofondo al suo gioco solitario fino a qualche minuto prima.

«Oh. Oooh! Eri geloso di Fierobecco! È per questo che parlavate in russo prima, non volevate che vi capissi!».

Jean rivolse un sorriso trionfante a Georgij, che si limitò a fare spallucce e annuire con fare comprensivo. A nulla valse il fatto che Otabek gli scoccasse un’occhiata profondamente offesa: fra loro tre lui era l’ _unico_ a trovare pesantemente imbarazzante la sincerità strabordante del pattinatore canadese. In realtà una parte di lui non poteva fare a meno di trovarla adorabile… finché non sputtanava i suoi sentimenti più segreti in mondovisione, per lo meno.

«Ti piacerebbe! E levati, non te lo restituisco manco morto» lo sfidò alla fine, appiattendosi sul pavimento, mentre cercava invano di sgusciare via dalla presa mortale di Jean, che si era completamente avvinghiato alla sua vita, più intenzionato a restargli appiccicato addosso che a riprendersi il suo Tamagotchi.

«Ragazzi, cos’è questa, una sessione di Twister senza il tabellone?» rise Georgij, una di quelle risate fonde che sembravano uscite da un film dell’orrore degli anni Trenta e che solo al pattinatore canadese e a quello kazako potevano mettere addosso brividi che non fossero di terrore.

«Ehi, effettivamente potremmo giocare a Twister!» commentò Jean, entusiasta, facendo un cenno col capo al pattinatore russo, mentre se ne restava avvoltolato al suo altro ragazzo come un’edera strangolatrice attorno a una quercia.

«Uff! Non voglio giocare a Twister».

Otabek rinunciò a qualsiasi tentativo di fuga, quando anche Georgij si attaccò, come l’anello di una catena, alla schiena di Jean, spiaccicando definitivamente sul tappeto tutti e tre.

«Se hai voglia di giocare ad _altro_ , basta che lo dici» propose il pattinatore canadese, rivolgendogli un sorriso che questa volta non era ingenuo per nulla ma carico di palesi sottintesi. Otabek gli rivolse uno sguardo di sguincio, mostrando per la prima volta in quella giornata di voler prendere davvero sul serio le sue parole.

La sua attenzione, poi, finì per sorvolare per un breve istante sul volto di Georgij, che lo stava guardando con un’espressione da “ _Cosa ti avevo detto?_ ”, che fece sollevare un sopracciglio al kazako in segno di muta accettazione.

Il Tamagotchi cinguettò fra le sue dita ma nessuno, in quella confusione di risate e di abbracci, ci fece granché caso. Ok, i suoi due ragazzi avevano ragione: forse era un po’ _infastidito_ dalla fissazione di Jean per quell’animaletto virtuale… ma niente di serio, per carità. Alla fine le sue attenzioni ritornavano sempre tutte, invariabilmente e in modo entusiasta, su Georgij e Otabek.

Con buona pace di Fierobecco, pensò Otabek, lanciandolo sul divano.


	10. #8: All of me (Loki/Sigyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sherlock!AU, necronomicon!AU, OC!Sigyn, volute inesattezze storiche, spoiler di un film mentale che ancora non ho scritto]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora. Questa fic esiste solo per merito di [Mania](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=588696). Quello raffigurato di seguito è un OC di Sigyn nell'universo cinematico della Marvel che creò lei nel 2013 (una delle raccolte più grosse sulla loro possibile storia d'amore nella linea temporale dell'MCU è [questa](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2328585&i=1)).  
> Per la Kiss Challenge mi aveva chiesto di scriverci qualcosa sopra con un "prompt libero" preso da un verso di una canzone di John Legend. E qui la storia si fa ancora più complessa. Quello che state per leggere è l'epilogo di un MIO FILM MENTALE su una storia, di genere giallo/fantasy/horror che avrei voluto scrivere - e prima o poi lo farò - proprio per lei. Sarebbe stata ambientata in un indefinito periodo storico assimilabile agli inizi del Novecento ma con consuetudini lavorative e rapporti uomo/donna molto più simili a quelli contemporanei. Che è come dire che ho preso una modern!AU e le ho dato l'abito del Primo Novecento.
> 
> Questa storia è ispirata anche (madonna, quante ispirazioni, SCATTANO LE DENUNCE) a un racconto di Neil Gaiman inserito in "Cose Fragili", ovvero: "Uno studio in verde". Un racconto stupendo, di cui non svelo il finale, che mescola Sherlock Holmes ai racconti del Necronomicon di Lovecraft, con gli Antichi che governano sugli esseri umani. Quindi, ecco, fingiamo che le cose all'inizio del Novecento in questo universo alternativo siano un po' diverse per colpa loro e non perché io sono una cilatrona, LOL.
> 
> Quindi, niente, mi sono auto-spoilerata una storia che dovevo ancora scrivere. Spero che per lo meno sia una piacevole lettura (e di aver azzeccato il carattere della tua Sigyn, Mania, perché la trovo sempre meravigliosa). Buona lettura!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: 0. Prompt Libero**

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in and you kicking me out?_  
_Got my head spinning, no kidding_  
_I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_  
_But I'll be alright_  
_**(** **All** **of Me | John Legend)**  _

Erano passate due settimane dal loro ultimo incontro. 

Troppe poche perché le acque si fossero calmate ma Loki Odinsson amava assumersi sempre un rischio più alto della volta precedente, anche solo per tenersi in allenamento.

Aveva bisogno di rivederla quanto prima, anche se quella fretta non gli piaceva. Ottundeva i suoi nervi, offuscava la sua percezione della realtà e lo gettava in uno stato di euforia che solitamente provava solo mentre _mentiva_ – o, per meglio dire, offriva la sua migliore versione dei fatti.

Si fermò davanti alle Tre MorrÍgna, scrutando la vetrata che dava ai passanti una perfetta visione di cosa succedesse all’interno della locanda più antica di Southwark. Il vetro era lucido di umidità, come i sanpietrini della strada, il legno delle panchine e il metallo delle ringhiere, che segnavano i parapetti del lungofiume.

Aveva piovuto, a lungo e con abbondanza, nei precedenti tre giorni e solo quel mattino il sole si era deciso a fare capolino fra i fiocchi grossi e spessi di nuvolaglia grigia, che ancora ricopriva come un tappeto i cieli di Londra. Loki sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi: amava i giorni piovosi molto più di quelli di sereno ma i timidi raggi novembrini che accarezzavano il mondo attorno a lui, gli permettevano di godersi panorami che gli erano assolutamente nuovi.

Riconobbe la sua figura proprio per le onde ricce e color del grano che a cascate ricadevano sulle sue spalle. Brillavano sotto la luce del giorno persino attraverso il riflesso fastidioso della vetrata. Indossava una camicetta azzurra e un paio di pantaloni di cuoio spesso e scuro, con un gilet corto in pendant che le dava un’aria da discreta borseggiatrice.

«Gatta ladra» mormorò, con tono accusatorio, più a se stesso che alla ragazza, che non poteva assolutamente sentirlo. Era impegnata in una lunga e – a quanto pareva leggendo le sue labbra e quelle del suo interlocutore – complessa discussione con il proprietario delle Tre MorrÍgna. Le sorelle della guerra e del fato lo fissavano, con i loro occhi color rubino che sfavillavano persino sulla vernice sbiadita dell’insegna.

Loki avrebbe detto che lo sfidavano, anche, a mettere piede in quel posto ma non era il caso di personalizzare un’impressione e trasformarla in un illusorio dato di fatto, uh?

Avrebbe potuto fingere di essere passato di lì per caso, accontentarsi di quella fugace occhiata e proseguire per la sua strada – ché si era scoperto già abbastanza e se Scotland Yard lo avesse tenuto ancora sotto osservazione, sarebbe bastata quella coincidenza a renderlo sospettabile. Invece no. Si sedette su una panchina lì accanto, incurante di come l’umidità avrebbe finito per intridere il velluto buono del suo cappotto verde scuro, e aprì la sua copia del Times, come se volesse leggerlo per davvero.

Le ultime parole che colse, sulle labbra rosee e irregolari di lei, fu un «Credo di non poter continuare» che lo fecero sorridere. Si eclissò completamente dietro le pagine stampate, che ancora puzzavano di inchiostro fresco, con la certezza di poter bene immaginare dove avrebbe condotto quella conversazione. Secondo le sue previsioni, non sarebbe durata ancora più di dieci minuti. La bionda cameriera lo sorprese, invece e come sempre, che era ormai intento a spulciare la terza pagina del quotidiano, trenta minuti più tardi, quando finalmente picchiettò sulla costa del giornale.

«Avrei voluto dirti: “ _Che sorpresa, vederla qui, Mr. Odinsson, sono più di due settimane che non ci vediamo!_ ”. Ad alta voce per beneficio dei nostri seguaci più affezionati ma temo di non essere una buona attrice. Non quanto te, per lo meno».

Sorrise, Loki, un sorriso che a differenza del solito gli fece sollevare entrambi i lati della bocca: di cosa non era capace, quella donna! Poi abbassò il giornale con lentezza studiata, lasciando che i suoi occhi verdi superassero l’orlo del giornale, incontrando un paio di iridi, nere come la pece e curiose come un gatto affamato, prima di replicare a quel bizzarro saluto.

«Non ti schermire, Ms. Norðurstjarna, hai già dato prova di eccellenti doti attoriali in più di un’occasione… certo, l’urgenza di doversi salvare la vita deve aver stimolato il tuo estro artistico».

Anche Sigyn Norðurstjarna sorrise e, se Loki fosse stato un sentimentale, avrebbe detto che quel sorriso sarebbe bastato a oscurare il sole anche in una giornata estiva. Si contentò di assecondare con un piccolo brivido la fitta che come uno spillo gli attraversò il centro del petto da parte a parte; poi richiuse il giornale e lo ripiegò ordinatamente sulle sue gambe, prima di rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione alla cameriera.

Era chinata su di lui, quel tanto da mantenere un’educata distanza ma abbastanza da fargli sentire la sua presenza e il suo profumo leggero e fresco di farina e pane appena sfornato. Avrebbe potuto sporgersi e sfiorarle una guancia e le labbra, persino baciarla: sospettava che glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, _di nuovo_ , ma non voleva sfidare la sorte. Sigyn non era capricciosa come lui ma la sua specie di orgoglio, umile e testardo assieme, rendeva le sue future vendette più temibili di qualsiasi estemporaneo e violento scoppio d’ira.

E poi quello non era esattamente il luogo né il momento più giusto.

«Diamo a Cesare quel che è di Cesare, _Loki_ » esordì Sigyn e, oh, la sua lingua rossa sapeva pronunciare le lettere del suo nome in un modo che sembrava frustarlo e accarezzarlo al tempo stesso. Avrebbe voluto capirci qualcosa di più, il detective meglio pagato della City, perché era uno di quei misteri su cui passare intere notti sveglio ad arrovellarcisi.

«Si può dire che la tua vicinanza… mi abbia ispirato? In ogni caso… sono davvero maleducata, non ti ho nemmeno salutato ma penso che tu non sia venuto fin qui solo per darmi il buongiorno, vero?».

Dritta al punto. Non era quella una dote che Loki apprezzava spesso – non in suo fratello, per esempio – ma la bionda cameriera sapeva esercitarla con intelligente fascino e gli faceva venir voglia di essere altrettanto diretto – proprio a lui, che degli arzigogoli retorici aveva fatto un’arte di vita.

«No, infatti. Sono venuto per un’offerta, mia gentilissima _Sigyn_ » arricciò le labbra, lei, a quelle parole e si strinse le spalle in un fremito sottile. Buon segno. Allora anche la voce serpentina di Loki aveva un effetto tutt’altro che trascurabile sulla sua improvvisata assistente investigativa.

«Perché no?» replicò lei, pacata e conciliante. Avrebbe potuto fare storie – sarebbe stata una reazione sensata. Avrebbe potuto chiedergli spiegazioni. Avrebbe potuto impuntarsi, cercando di costringerlo a convincerla con modi più vezzeggianti.

Invece aveva annuito e si era raddrizzata – inguainata com’era in un impermeabile, anche quello di cuoio scuro, che doveva costituire un due pezzi inscindibile con il suo gilet. Loki si concesse di dare un’occhiata di più al suo corpo forte e slanciato, senza indugiare troppo: non tanto per non darle la soddisfazione di capire che genere di potere potesse avere lei sulla sua attenzione, quanto per ricordare a se stesso che non doveva assolutamente lasciarsi andare. Non così tanto. Non in presenza di tutti quegli estranei, cielo.

Si alzò, sovrastandola di un paio di teste, mentre Sigyn sostava al suo fianco, ben lontana dalla sua ombra – c’era una metafora in tutto ciò che doveva tenere bene a mente, come tutto quello che si erano detti fino a due settimane prima. Non le diede spiegazioni o indicazioni, né la bionda cameriera gliele chiese. Si limitò ad accordarsi al ritmo leggero e fluido del suo passo e seguirlo lungo le strade umide e luccicanti di Londra, sul selciato scuro dei marciapiedi che si snodavano, come un fiume ancora più scuro, parallele al Tamigi.

Camminarono per alcuni minuti, in silenzio, come due amici di vecchia data che non avessero più nulla da confidarsi e potessero contentarsi di stare l’uno in presenza dell’altra, senza sentirsi obbligati a rispettare nessuna convenzione sociale. La pigra umanità del sabato mattina – mescolata a quella minoranza di persone sempre all’erta e al lavoro – scorreva ai loro fianchi come una folla di foglie secche, trasportate disordinatamente dal vento.

Solo all’ingresso di un piccolo parco, lontano una manciata di minuti dal suo vecchio luogo di lavoro, Sigyn si scrollò di dosso il torpore in cui era sprofondata da sola, crogiolandosi nella sensazione di seducente tepore che le dava la presenza di Loki Odinsson. C’era qualcosa di magnetico in lui o non si sarebbe spiegata altrimenti perché era riuscita a notarlo persino a bordo strada, attraverso il riflesso accecante del vetro, mentre era impegnata in tutt’altre e complesse discussioni con il suo datore di lavoro.

«Scommetto che la tua offerta ha a che fare con quello che io e Mr. Sturluson ci siamo detti poco fa alle Tre MorrÍgna. Mi sbaglio oppure possiedi davvero una sfera di cristallo? Non so perché ma ti ci vedo, vestito da gitana a fare predizioni in un circo!».

Loki sorrise, i lunghi capelli neri che si mangiavano la luce del sole come un’inquietante ombra notturna, e il suo fu un sorriso pulito, di genuino divertimento, e non il ghigno tirato che riservava di solito a chi osava prendersi gioco di lui. Aveva ben capito a che gioco stesse giocando, la sua bionda cameriera, e conosceva gli scacchi abbastanza da capire che quella battuta era solo un elegante tentativo di distoglierlo dall’apertura che Sigyn stessa gli aveva offerto.

«Ahimè, Sigyn, se hai capito tutto, cosa posso dirti che tu già non sappia? Se io posseggo una sfera di cristallo, tu probabilmente hai il dono di leggere nella mente, perché la mia offerta aveva proprio lo scopo di lasciarti disoccupata per il minor tempo possibile».

Si fermarono al centro di un viottolo, che si dipanava fino al cuore del parco, fra un prato circolare e rasato di fresco e una vecchia panchina in ferro battuto. Sigyn non ci pensò due volte e gli indicò il prato, proprio sotto l’ombra di una quercia bassa.

Loki fissò il suo braccio distendersi e si prese qualche istante, prima di affondare una scarpa nell’erba intrisa di rugiada: sedersi in un prato come due ragazzini, macchiandosi gli abiti di terra e di verde, era un altro modo della bionda cameriera di metterlo alla prova e giocare con la sua pazienza? O era lui che stava proiettando su quel gesto apparentemente privo di significato la spasmodica speranza di vedere la sua testardaggine cedere, per una volta fino in fondo, alle sue richieste?

«E cosa ti fa credere che _questa volta_ io sia disposta ad accettare?» lo incalzò lei, mentre si sistemavano fra due radici nodose e sporgenti della quercia, uno di fianco all’altro e sempre con quella sottile distanza che avrebbe potuto permettere a entrambi di toccarsi, se solo lo avessero voluto.

Invece Sigyn strinse le gambe contro il petto, posando una guancia contro le ginocchia e guardando nella sua direzione, mentre Loki si appoggiava al tronco, allungando una sola gamba e sollevando le mani in aria in segno di resa: «Assolutamente nulla! Infatti vengo qui a mani vuote, giornale a parte. E tu lo sai che questa volta non ho davvero argomenti per convincerti».

“ _Bugiardo!_ ” avrebbe voluto ribattere lei, persino indignandosi, ma poi sarebbe scoppiata in una grassa risata. Loki con le sue espressioni da angioletto innocente poteva ingannare gli altri ma non lei – e forse era anche vero che non ci provava sul serio a farlo. Ma era una sporca menzogna che non avesse argomenti per convincerla. Se non ci avesse tenuto, le avrebbe avanzato quella proposta per lettera, carta fredda e impersonale, privata del calore e del profumo intenso della sua presenza.

Avrebbe potuto ragionare a mente lucida, ignorare il ricordo sbiadito dei suoi occhi verdi o la voglia infantile di affondare le dita piccole e abbronzate nei suoi capelli neri, lucidi come penne di corvo. Non ci sarebbe stato il tono della sua voce a pizzicare le corde più nascoste del suo cuore e non ci sarebbero stati i suoi sorrisi biforcuti a tentarla verso l’ignoto. Sigyn Norðurstjarna aveva sempre sospettato di essere pericolosamente incline a ficcarsi nei guai ma il detective più ambiguo di tutta Londra sembrava essere comparso davanti ai suoi occhi, appena due mesi prima, solo per sfidarla a rischiare tutta se stessa e rincorrere le sue personali chimere.

«Mi deludi, Loki! Speravo volessi allettarmi con qualche dissertazione sul bel panorama fumoso del 221 di Baker Street o proponendomi una paga appena un po’ più alta di quella che ricevevo alle Tre MorrÍgna!»

«Baker Street non è la tua amata brughiera ma è dotata di tutti i comfort. E oltre a una paga _considerevolmente più alta_ , ci sarebbe una camera ammobiliata… al terzo piano, ovviamente, non oserei mai proporti una convivenza more uxorio… ma non sono un ingenuo, Sigyn. Lo so benissimo che non cerchi soddisfazione materiale… che non cerchi solo quella. C’è stato un nuovo omicidio».

Loki la vide sobbalzare, la sua bionda e reattiva cameriera, e distendere le gambe, voltandosi un po’ di fianco per osservarlo meglio. Quell’attenzione gli piacque e lui ci si crogiolò dentro con discreto piacere, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire le successive parole dalle labbra sottili e melliflue.

«Puoi aiutarmi a scoprire i loro segreti, a farlo prima e con ancora più grazia. E sai che un giorno ci saremo guadagnati abbastanza fiducia da poterli colpire alle spalle e mettere termine a questa sudditanza che dura da troppi, insostenibili secoli».

L’attenzione di Sigyn – ahilui – era un bene scarso, nonostante l’indubbia attrazione che la donna provava nei suoi confronti. Lo stava soppesando, incerta se potersi fidare oppure no, ben memore dei tradimenti che in passato aveva ricevuto da altri. Non le bastavano i piani ben congeniati o, per lo meno, non voleva soltanto quelli. Voleva che Loki si scoprisse, come lei aveva fatto con lui solo una manciata di giorni prima, mettendo a repentaglio la sua stessa vita.

Era disposto a rischiare così tanto, Loki Odinsson? Era disposto a servirle il suo cuore su un piatto d’argento e lasciare che lei se lo mangiasse, un boccone piccolo dopo l’altro?

Le sfiorò una spalla, lieve, facendo sì che la tensione fra i loro corpi aumentasse, come se sotto i suoi polpastrelli scorresse una corrente elettrica continua, che faceva sfrigolare i nervi a entrambi. Avrebbe potuto baciarla, ora che pendeva dalle sue labbra e si sporgeva tutta si di lui. Quello era certamente il luogo ma non il momento giusto.

«È una proposta senza dubbio interessante ma… perché proprio io? Pensavo fossi intelligente e astuto abbastanza da non aver bisogno di assistenti, mio caro detective dal cappotto verde».

Sigyn non si sottrasse al suo tocco ma lo allontanò immediatamente da quella sua proposta pressante, che continuava ad aleggiare sopra le loro teste come una condanna, perché da essa dipendeva qualsiasi loro futuro incontro. Avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro, Sigyn, e Loki non avrebbe avuto argomento persuasivo abbastanza per tenerla legata a sé a doppio filo, come tanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.

«Ho risolto molti misteri da solo ma devo ammettere che la tua presenza mi aiuterebbe a sciogliere parecchi nodi molto più velocemente».

Diplomatico, Loki Odinsson, e quel giro di parole fece sorridere la bionda cameriera sotto i baffi: l’inscalfibile orgoglio del detective avvizziva sotto il peso di quella fame crescente di averla vicina, qualcosa che la attraeva e la impensieriva assieme. Lo avrebbe riconosciuto, quel sentimento, o avrebbe continuato a temporeggiare e negare, fino a farla spazientire?

«La tua presenza… credo di avertelo già detto ma forse non sono stato chiaro abbastanza. La tua presenza è un conforto non da poco per me, Sigyn, e non parlo solo dei casi. L’idea di poter prolungare questo nostro sodalizio per molti anni a venire… non ti intriga neanche un po’? Durante il nostro caso, mi era sembrato di capire esattamente l’opposto».

No, non le aveva mai detto quanto la sua semplice esistenza, anche solo il baluginare delle onde dorate dei suoi capelli, lo rendesse euforico. E quelle parole, “conforto”, “sodalizio”… aveva usato il vocabolario freddo di un avvocato ma non c’era nulla di glaciale e immoto nel desiderio che lo spingeva a voler prolungare la sua conoscenza con Sigyn per un tempo indefinito.

Eppure Loki sentiva, sotto i rami pesanti di quella quercia che quasi gli sfioravano il capo con le loro lunghe dita nodose, di non aver detto abbastanza. Con Sigyn aveva l’impressione di potersi scoprire sempre un po’ di più, di mostrarle _tutte le verità_ che teneva in serbo, come attraverso un prisma dalle mille facce. Osava persino fantasticare, nel chiuso della sua testa, sull’eventualità che un giorno non avrebbe più nemmeno dovuto sforzarsi di essere completo in sua presenza: sarebbe stata lei stessa a individuare da sola ogni sfumatura nella sua voce, tutte le versioni che teneva in ombra, protette dallo sguardo altrui.

«Sicuramente sembra intrigare te, Loki, e di molto. Ma lo hai detto tu stesso, non sono qui per cercare un contratto di lavoro».

Le dita del detective avevano preso a scorrere lungo la linea del suo braccio, fino a stringerle piano il gomito, e Sigyn si sentì cedere la colonna vertebrale, come fosse fatta di cera malleabile sotto i polpastrelli di lui. Per un brevissimo istante tremò, un brivido tanto forte da non poterlo reprimere, un brivido tanto ingenuo che tutta la sua risoluzione di allontanare Loki sembrò sciogliersi come neve al sole.

«Non sono qui per offrirti un lavoro, infatti…» insinuò lui, strisciante e sensuale come una serpe che scivolava fra la sabbia, e le sue dita scesero ancora e ancora, sfiorando la curva tenera del suo avambraccio e racchiudendole il polso in una stretta leggera. Sigyn trattenne il fiato, mentre lui temporeggiava, fissandola di sotto in su con il suo sguardo più verde, prima di offrirle un sussurratissimo «Sono qui per offrirti un’avventura lunga una vita intera. Con me».

Le sue labbra sottili scottavano contro il dorso sensibile della sua mano, quando chinò il capo, per lasciarle sulla pelle un bacio che di casto non aveva nulla ma che gli permetteva anche di sottrarsi al suo sguardo scuro, quel tanto da non mostrarle tutta la voglia disperata che gli incideva i tratti del volto. La voleva e si stava abbassando persino a pregarla, nel suo modo ambiguo e frustrante, come frustrante era il modo in cui continuava a toccarla, senza farlo per davvero, lasciandole addosso solo la sua impressione bruciante.

«Un’avventura… deduco… deduco che non mi stai proponendo una tranquilla vita familiare tutta casa e lavoro…».

Sigyn non seppe in virtù di quale divinità fosse riuscita a trovare la forza di rispondergli, senza tirarlo per la mano e spingersi contro il suo viso. Aveva la voce arrochita e la gola fastidiosamente secca e Loki sembrava l’unico in grado di spegnere quella sete. Dovette capirlo, perché sollevò piano il capo, fissandola di sotto in su come un animale curioso, e lei trattenne il fiato, mentre ogni remora si scioglieva al centro del suo petto come neve al sole.

«Sono abbastanza sicuro che non saresti contenta di una vita del genere» sospirò lui, saggio in maniera irritante, e fu la volta di Sigyn di fare mosse azzardate e sporgersi, avida, sibilando un: «Tu sei sicuro di _troppe cose_ , Loki».

Le labbra della bionda cameriera erano fresche, nonostante tutto il suo corpo fosse febbricitante, mentre gli accarezzavano la guancia a un soffio dall’angolo della sua bocca. Era quello il momento giusto, quell’attimo cristallizzato nel respiro nervoso di Sigyn contro la sua pelle. Loki dovette solo voltarsi di poco, poi le loro bocche finirono per scivolare l’una sull’altra perfettamente, in un gioco d’incastro che sembrava essere stato pensato apposta per quel momento.

Fu come ritrovarsi all’improvviso, dopo il silenzio di quelle due settimane e il buio in cui entrambi avevano annaspato durante la loro lunga investigazione insieme, rifiutandosi di fidarsi troppo. Questa volta, nonostante tutto, non c’erano barriere né pericoli imminenti. C’erano solo lui, nel bel mezzo di quel parco quasi dimenticato. C’erano le dite di Loki contro l’osso duro del suo zigomo, che la accarezzavano piano. E c’erano le unghie di Sigyn, conficcate nel suo braccio tanto a fondo da trapassare persino il tessuto spesso del suo cappotto.

C’erano loro due, assieme, e quel bacio silenzioso e concentratissimo, tutto respiri misurati e quell’assaporarsi lento, a labbra schiuse e in punta di lingua, come se non volessero lasciarsi andare in una volta sola e rovinare quell’attesa che li aveva torturati fino alla rottura per logoramento. Le braccia di Loki le cinsero la vita con una naturalezza che non la fece nemmeno sobbalzare, solo inarcare la schiena e spingersi contro le sue costole, sperando che la testa non le girasse troppo forte.

Fu lei la prima a separarsi, lasciando che lui la inseguisse, ricatturando le sue labbra ancora una volta in un altro bacio, un morso profondo che le tolse quel poco fiato che le restava. Fu Loki, invece, il primo a «Permettimi di indovinare, perché non sono _troppo sicuro_ … ma posso interpretare questo bacio come un “sì”?» esalare, facendole il verso.

La sua voce era calma, anche se innaturalmente bassa, e Sigyn quasi lo invidiò per tutto quello sfoggio di mostruoso autocontrollo, finché il suo sguardo scuro non si posò sulle sue iridi verdi. Le sfuggivano, nascondendosi dietro un velo di superbo riserbo che doveva essere lei stessa a scostare, per scoprire tutto quello che Loki le celava al fondo stesso della sua mente. C’era qualcosa di profondamente infantile in quel guizzo di riservatezza, che la fece sorridere.

«Io direi piuttosto… che potresti interpretarlo come un “Domani di buon mattino avrò bisogno di un aiuto per portare le mie cose nella nuova casa… e non vale assumere dei fattorini per farsi aiutare, Mr. Odinsson”» replicò lei, col medesimo tono ironico, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con le dita piccole e questa volta gli occhi verdi del detective più richiesto di Londra sfavillarono di pura soddisfazione.

Per lei non era ancora disposto a essere sincero con le parole, il suo strumento più grande e la sua debolezza più profonda. Ma era disposto a dimostrarle coi fatti, persino sporcando il pallore aristocratico delle sue belle mani per sollevare casse e spostare mobili, che per lei era disposto a correre il rischio più grande della sua vita: mettere da parte ogni orgoglio e ammettere che Sigyn Norðurstjarna era riuscita a farlo capitolare senza inganni. Le era bastato toccargli il cuore con le punte nude delle dita, per ricordargli che anche lui era molto più umano e fragile di quanto non amasse ammettere.

«Credo che potremo raggiungere… un conveniente accordo, su questo punto».

Sigyn gli rivolse uno sguardo profondamente scettico ma poi la sua espressione furba ebbe la meglio su tutto e la fece scoppiare in una profonda risata, di quelle da scuoterle tutto il corpo, ancora intrappolato fra le sue braccia grandi. Gli era grata, in fondo: se lei per lui era stata la mano a cui appoggiarsi, per scoprire di non essere solo al mondo, Loki per Sigyn era stata la chiave. Quella che aveva aperto la porta della sua gabbia e l’aveva lasciata uscire fuori.

Il mondo, tuttavia, era troppo grande per lei sola: voleva attraversarlo insieme a lui, mai nella sua ombra ma sempre al suo fianco.


End file.
